Meant for You
by Onna
Summary: [A/U; Possibly OOC; H/Y] "I cannot tell you that I love you because she still holds your heart, broken though it is, and you continue to hold on to her memory. It is obvious that there is no room for me..." But unknown to her, things are about to change.
1. Prologue

Onna: Standard disclaimers apply desu! **Warning**! **Alternate Universe**! Possible **OOCness**! Pairing **Hakkai x Yaone** will be the focus of this fic! I suggest you leave if you like otherwise. And please, don't say I didn't warn you and don't try to make me change my mind. Respect my opinions and preferences as I respect yours.

Hakkai: Maa maa, Onna-san...

Yaone: Is this going to be a roller coaster ride?

Kaoru and Kenshin: *nod*

Hakkai and Yaone: *impending sense of doom*

Hakkai: Yare yare desu ne! *smiles*

Yaone: *sweatdrops*

*****

_It was in the strangest and most awkward situation that your path and mine was crossed. You were mourning the loss of one you loved. I was mourning the loss of my identity, of being me..._

_You smiled at me as if nothing bad has ever happened to you... And yet I knew better..._

_Your eyes glistened with unshed tears... Your smile would sometimes slip into a small frown... Your gaze would penetrate anyone whom you looked at and touch them from the inside out, feeling their pain, and yet they never knew yours..._

_But I did._

_I knew you because I am trying to find out who took her away from you... I met you because I needed you to tell me about her... I needed to know who she was, who she knew, what she was like..._

_And how she was taken from you..._

_I thought myself prepared... thought that I could handle anything this job would throw my way..._

_I told myself never to let my feelings get involved... never to let anyone get too close to me..._

_But you did... somehow, you got to me..._

_And I was not prepared for that._

_I did not expect that I would love you... did not expect that your presence would take my breath away..._

_I thought myself prepared. I told myself to harden my heart and not let you know._

_But even if I did want to, you can't know..._

_I cannot tell you that I love you because she still holds your heart, broken though it is, and you continue to hold on to her memory. It is obvious that there is no room for me..._

_I love you... but you'll never know... And it will hurt me to not let you see... to pretend..._

_My friend... I love you... I cherish you..._

_I wish you were mine..._

_But you belong to her..._

_I will love you still... and you won't ever know..._

_Because you don't need to..._

_I'll say it again, my friend..._

_I love you..._

_Cho Hakkai..._

*****

Onna: Wa-hoo! Angsty! Hope you guys love this! I'm still trying to tweak the ideas together, but this is just a prologue!

Hakkai: O_^

Yaone: ..... *slaps forehead*


	2. Confidential File 001: Assigned

Onna: I don't own _Saiyuki_! Is that enough of a disclaimer?

Yaone: Onna-san...

Onna: *scratches head* I must have forgotten to mention that when I said **A/U** I meant **modern day**, and that they're all human. So, **Rook-san**, _ gomen_ if I seem to be straying from the original story of _Saiyuki_. Am I going to lose a reader because of this? *shakes* **Max-san**, I'll try but I won't make any promises. **Ruby-san**, I hope I will live up to your request, but the reason I warned that there **might** be OOCness because this is only my **second** _Saiyuki _fic. And it applies to everyone, not just Hakkai and Yaone.

Hakkai: _ Yare yare_, Onna-san.

Onna: *sighs* On with the fic! Thanks to **bluejay**, **wrinkle**, and **Liv **for proof-reading this!

*****

"We found a case for you."

She brushed her long violet hair back from her face and looked at him with a small expression of surprise. "So soon from the last one, Kougaiji-kachou?"

He nodded, red hair bobbing in the wind. "Your subject is a man named Cho Hakkai, and his deceased wife Kanan."

She watched as her superior leaned against the balcony, looking down at the city below them. "Cho Hakkai? You mean Cho Gonou? The one who was acquitted of murdering Qing Yi Se because it was self-defense and he had Kanan raped?"

Kougaiji nodded again. "Kanan committed suicide because of the rape."

"I know that."

"You've heard of the trial, Yaone?"

"Heard? I watched it. And I'm not surprised Cho Gonou was acquitted. District attorney Genjo Sanzo did quite a job of defending him. Then they had his name changed for protection," Yaone tilted her head to one side and raised an eyebrow.

A chuckle. His shoulders shook in his laughter as he turned to look at her. "I guess the _Sanbutshin_ of the courts were no match for Sanzo's persuasiveness. He won them over nearly at the beginning of the trial."

Yaone wrinkled her nose at that. "But why does it have to be me? I thought Hakkai's case is done and over with." 

His smile vanished as he turned to face her fully. "We think someone is after Hakkai, for revenge."

"Are you assigning me as his bodyguard?"

"No," he ran a hand over his shirt to smoothen it before looking at her again. "We think Qing Yi Se had connections to a bigger gang that is responsible for the kidnapping of several young women in the last few months. Qing Yi Se was the person who did the kidnappings himself, and in losing him the gang lost an asset."

"I see..."

"We do have two officers assigned to watch Hakkai as guards. Sha Gojyo and Jien have moved into an apartment a floor above the subject's a few months ago."

"Gojyo-san and Dokugakuji?" her eyes widened.

"As far as it goes, both have established friendship with Cho Hakkai and his young ward. This way we will arouse less suspicion."

Yaone inclined her head.

He continued. "You're an undercover agent, Yaone. Your job is to pose as a university student in an apartment next door to Cho Hakkai's. You are to find out how Kanan was taken, how the gang works, and who is trying to get to him. His apartment has already been ransacked twice, and he has once reported being followed."

"Understood."

He walked towards the door. "Good luck."

"Naaaaaa, Hakkai! _Haraheta desu_!"

"_Mai mai_, Goku. We'll be home soon," the man named Hakkai laughed as he ruffled his young ward's hair. "Just a little more patience."

"Naaaa..." Goku stuck his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk. "Eh?" he looked up at the sight of moving trucks outside their building.

Hakkai's smile widened. "Looks like we have a new neighbor." His green eyes focused on the young woman overseeing the moving of her things. "Goku, why don't you take these bags of groceries upstairs and find yourself a snack. I'll catch up with you."

"_Suge_! _Sankyu_!" And with that, the brown-haired boy took the bags and rushed into the building.

He took a few steps toward the young lady as he took in her appearance. Her violet hair cascaded down her back like rich silk, flowing in the wind. She was quite tall, a few inches shorter than he was, and her eyes were wide, innocent. 

_Kanan..._ he stopped short before shaking his head to clear his thoughts, pushing the painful memories away. "_Konnichiwa_."

She jumped in surprised as she turned to face him. "_A-Ano_... _konnichiwa_."

He laughed. "Sorry if I startled you. I was just noticing that you were moving in."

She nodded her head before extending her hand. "I'm Yaone. And you are?"

"Hakkai. Cho Hakkai," he took her hand, giving it a brief squeeze. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine, Hakkai-san," she smiled at him before stealing a quick look behind her. "It looks like they've finished with the furniture. Would you like to have some tea?"

"I would, but your place might be a bit messy from moving," he smiled back, adjusting his glasses.

Yaone's cheeks colored. "Oh dear... you're right."

"But I do insist that you join us for dinner. A few friends will be joining us as well," he added, still keeping his grip on her hand.

"A-All right then. What time should I be there?"

"Knock on the door by 7 o'clock tonight." He released her hand as he went inside.

"I'll be there."

_What was that unexplainable rush of feeling?_ she asked herself as her gloved hands removed the pie from the oven. Absent-mindedly she began to spread the whipped cream on top, a task she no longer needed to think to be able to do. Her thoughts kept straying to the man with such soulful jade eyes, his warm hand on hers. Whatever she expected him to look like, she wasn't prepared for him to be _this_ handsome.

_Stop it!_ Yaone chided herself. _You're in the middle of a job. You don't have time to be giggling like a school girl who has talked to her first crush_.

Finally satisfied that her dessert was perfect, she quickly removed her apron and went on to fix her appearance. _Stop fussing!_ she caught herself thinking most of the time, deciding on a simple cream-colored top and dark skirt.

Minutes later she was knocking on the door. It opened to reveal a young boy with spiky brown hair and golden eyes.

Those eyes focused on the cream pie in her hands before looking at her. "You must be Yaone!"

"Yes, I am," she smiled at him as she placed the cream pie in his hands.

"Come in, come in!" Hakkai called as he passed by, a sweet-smelling dish in his possession. "You didn't have to bring anything, Yaone-san."

"Did you say Yaone?" she heard Dokugakuji ask. "Hey! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I hope you all like cream pie."

"I'm sure glad you brought it, or we won't have anything left to eat," a tall man with red hair and eyes waved at her as Yaone recognized him as Gojyo. "Stomach-brained _saru_."

"Oi!" Luckily, the boy had the pie on the table before he turned on Gojyo. "Don't call me a monkey, _aka gokiburi kappa_!" 

"_Bakasaru_!"

"_Ero kappa_!"

"_Gakichu saru_!"

"_Ero ero ero kappa_!"

"_URUSE_!!!" the infamous paper fan Genjo Sanzo has been known to use struck against the boy and Gojyo's heads. "Keep quiet or I'll shoot your brains out!"

"_Chi_... _namaguza housou_..." Gojyo muttered, earning him another hit from the fan. 

Hakkai just laughed. "_Maa maa_, _minna-san_. Yaone-san, this is Genjo Sanzo and my ward, Son Goku. I take it you know Gojyo and Jien."

"We sure do," Dokugakuji spoke up. "We've been to high school together."

"_Sou desu ka_? Small world, _ne_?"

"_Hai_." Yaone didn't feel comfortable lying to Hakkai about where she _really _met Gojyo and Dokugakuji. Police academy, training school. 

"Na na, are we going to eat yet?" Goku ran towards the table, a flush on his cheeks.

"Yes we are."

"Yay! _Itadakimasu_!" 

"_Bakasaru_!"

A dark figure hunched on the branches of a tree, the only light was the brightness of the moon. Peering through binoculars, he watched as that cursed Cho Hakkai laughed and ate with new friends. His eyes narrowed to slits, his teeth gritted, his intense hatred flared.

He does not deserve to live, not after what he had done and what he knows. He is a tripping stone, a roadblock to their plans.

A nuisance.

He must die.

Cho Hakkai will die by his hand, or he will die trying.

_Your days are numbered..._

*****

Onna: First time to try and write mystery desu! How was it?

Hakkai: _Ganbatte ne_, Onna-san.

Onna: What is that supposed to mean?!

Yaone: *sweatdrop* Japanese terms below...

**[_kachou_- chief**

**_Sanbutshin_- Three Buddhas**

**_Haraheta_- I'm hungry**

**_Mai mai_- my my**

**_Suge_- great**

**_Sankyu_- thank you**

**_Konnichiwa_- hello; good morning**

**_Ano_- um**

**_Baka- _idiot; stupid**

**_Saru_- monkey**

**_Aka_- red**

**_Gokiburi_- cockroach**

**_Kappa_- water demon**

**_Gakichu_- immature**

**_Uruse_- shut up**

**_Chi_- damn**

**_Namaguza_- corrupt**

**_Housou_- lawyer**

**_Maa maa_- calm down**

**_Minna-san_- everyone**

**_Sou desu ka_- is that so**

**_Ne_- right**

**_Hai_- yes**

**_Itadakimasu_- let's eat]**


	3. Confidential File 002: In Harm's Way

Onna: I'm getting sick of saying that sentence over and over again...

Yaone: We'll say it for you then.

Hakkai: Onna-san doesn't own us desu.

Kenshin: Neither does she own us de gozaru yo.

Kaoru: Hey! We're not even appearing in this story!

Onna: Graaaaahhh... Anyway! On with the fic! And I think I'll stop using italics for the Japanese words... I have no idea how long this fic is going to go, but it's not going to be short!

*****

Goku stretched on the sofa, mouth open in a wide yawn after yet another dinner together, which was quickly becoming a weekly habit for them. "Saa... I'm so full!"

Gojyo looked at Yaone and Hakkai. "I'm surprised you managed to do that to him. He's never stuffed!"

She giggled, shrugging her slim shoulders. "I'm sure Goku-kun is not that bad when it comes to food."

"Actually, he is," Hakkai grinned. "Wait for another half an hour and he'll be looking for food again." 

"Eh?" Yaone blinked in surprise. "Is that so?"

"Hn," the blonde lawyer twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "He's such a bother."

"Ne, minna-san, how about a game of Scrabble?" Hakkai suggested, one hand behind his head. "That way we can pass the time and have fun."

Everyone except Yaone and Sanzo groaned.

"Scrabble? I'm terrible at that game!" Goku whined.

"That's because you're so simple-minded, bakasaru!"

"I am not a monkey, Lolita-loving ero kappa!" 

"TEME!!!"

"NYAAAAAAAAH!" Goku stuck his tongue out.

_THWACK THWACK!!!_ went the harisen. "Urusei!" Sanzo snarled as his eyes narrowed into slits. "We play Scrabble whether you like it or not, if it will shut you both up!"

Dokugakuji guffawed. "Highly unlikely, I assure you. They've been fighting since we all met."

Her shoulders shook with mirth. Hakkai and Goku seemed to really get along with Sanzo and Gojyo. It was hard to believe that they've only known each in such little time. "Ano, Scrabble would be nice."

"So how are you doing in university, Yaone-san?" his jade eyes met hers as he got up to get the game from a nearby shelf. "I keep forgetting what is it you do there," Hakkai added sheepishly.

Feeling a flush creeping to her cheeks at his gaze, she swallowed and quickly said, "I'm studying medicine. Well, pharmaceutics to be exact." That much was true. The case allowed her to pick up where she had left off when she had to quit university due to financial strains.

"You like to mix chemicals and make medicine?"

Yaone nodded. He didn't need to know what other things she did, they were meant to be kept until the time comes to reveal them. Then she thought how much she didn't know about this man, even after 3 weeks of being his neighbor. She couldn't suppress her curiosity. "What about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm in high school!" Goku spoke up. "There's this really cute girl there, her name's Toufa. She's nice! And she cooks great food!"

"Chi! Bakasaru just likes what she cooks..."

"Urusai, aka gokiburi!"

Hakkai quickly returned with the Scrabble box, his smile not slipping at the sight of Goku and Gojyo being hit by the fan again. "I teach in Goku's high school, but I also work as a phone counselor on weekends." 

"Phone counselor?" she got up to give him a hand as he waved at her to sit down again.

"For a crisis help line. I mostly deal with teenage boys who know or are related to rape victims," he said, noticing her eyes widen. "It was the least I could do for Kanan. I think you've heard of the trial."

"Who hasn't?" Dokugakuji shrugged. "It was over-publicized."

"I'm so sorry..." Yaone said quietly. She felt like hitting herself.

He didn't answer, just opened the box and sorted out the letters and papers. She could see the flexing of his arm muscles through the sleeves, a sure sign that he was physically active. He was becoming more and more attractive in her eyes. _Stop it! You're not supposed to get involved!_

"What's that?" Dokugakuji's question banished all thought from her mind. 

Then she heard it.

Gojyo sprang out of his seat. "Duck for cover!" he yelled as he pushed Goku behind the sofa.

The explosion happened just as she flung herself on Hakkai, shielding him. The entire place was bathed in bright light, the air around her shooting to a higher temperature. Shrapnel and glass flew around them, nicking her cheeks, arms, and legs. She paid no heed to the blood that ran down the back of her neck, her grip tightening around the man in her grasp.

"Yaone-san!" she heard him yell faintly before she opened her eyes and looked behind her. The living room was completely damaged, flames licking the wooden furniture, including the chair Sanzo had been on. The wall, which had partly shielded her and Hakkai, was scorched black.

She heard everyone else coughing due to the thick, black smoke, and knew they all had to get out or die from smoke inhalation.

Movement caught her eye. "Gojyo-san! Dokugakuji!" she sprang to her feet just as she saw, through the shattered window, a dark figure jump from a tree and flee.

"We're on it!" Gojyo leapt from behind the sofa and ran out the door, his brother following from behind the bookshelf that shielded him and Sanzo. The blonde lawyer released his gun from his holster was out the door before they knew it. Yaone checked to see if Goku was all right, and seeing that he was rushing towards them to aid the man she shielded, released Hakkai and followed them into the hall.

"Yaone-san!" he yelled from behind her. "Chotto matte kudasai!"

"Yaone! Stay there!" Dokugakuji ordered over his shoulder.

She stopped short. "Demo-!"

"Do as I say!" He disappeared into the stairwell, Gojyo and Sanzo ahead of him.

Yaone clenched her fists and ran back to assist Goku and Hakkai, tripping as she discovered a wound on her side. Her thoughts whirled. She shouldn't have run after the perpetrator, it could have blown her cover. No one was supposed to know that she was a police officer.

She placed her hands on the carpeted floor and struggled to get on her knees, coughing from the smoke, blood dripping from her mouth and wounds. Blood stains on the carpet increased in size. Only now did she feel the pain of her injuries, and she winced with every move she made. Her vision blurred, the hall seemed to spin around her.

"Yaone-neechan!" Goku's voice cut sharply into her hazy mind. "We've got to get out of here!"

"Yaone-san!" Two strong hands grabbed her arms, causing her to whimper in pain. "Yaone-san! Daijoubu desu ka?"

Hakkai was worried. She could hear it in his voice.

Yaone smiled weakly at him before her limbs gave way, her body collapsing against his, smearing his dirt-smudged shirt with her blood. "You're all... right... yokatta ne..."

Then it all went black.

"Naaaa! How is Yaone-neechan?" Goku jumped up once he saw Hakkai in the hallway of the hospital.

Hakkai sat down, relieved. "The doctor said that Yaone-san will be fine. The injuries are only minor and not life-threatening. Doctor said that she should be able to move around by tomorrow. The wall saved her life," he rubbed his temples. "I wish she didn't do that, jumping in front of me as that bomb exploded."

"Datte, she did it to save your life! If she wasn't there..."

"I know, I know," Hakkai sighed. "Thank heavens that it wasn't a big explosion, otherwise..."

The smell of smoke drifted towards him. Hakkai lifted his head to look at his long time friend and lawyer. "What do you think, Sanzo?"

Another cloud of smoke. "Hn. This is the second attempt on your life this month. And to make matters worse, the idiot cockroach and his brother failed to capture the culprit."

"Oi! Not fair! We nearly had him before he disappeared!"

"Nobody disappears into thin air, baka! Now shut up!" Sanzo snapped as he cocked his Smith and Wesson gun.

Light footsteps made them turn towards the hallway even as a soft feminine voice spoke. "You guys never stop arguing, don't you?" the voice was teasing, light.

"Yaone-san!"

"Oh, man! I'm glad you're all right! This bakasaru was getting noisy!"

"Ne, ne, Yaone-neechan! Are you sure you should be out of bed?"

"Yaone, you're so reckless!"

"Hn."

She laughed despite it being painful on her side and waved their concerns away. "I'm fine, I'm fine. No broken bones or sprained ankles to worry about."

Hakkai gently held her elbow for support. "Yaone-san, arigatou for what you did... demo... I wish you didn't do that..."

His piercing gaze made her drop her head, her cheeks coloring. She hoped that he wouldn't notice. "I-It's nothing... I just didn't want you to get hurt..."

Hakkai placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head to look at him. He was quiet, and no words were spoken.

He didn't have to. His eyes said it all.

"Naa! Let's go home! I'm hungry!" Goku pleaded, his hands on his stomach.

"Urusei da yo!!!"

_THWACK!_

She ran through the darkness, heart pounding, tears streaming down her cheeks. _Tasukete...! Tasukete!! Somebody help me!_

The footsteps grew closer, causing the hair on her skin to stand on its end. She ran faster, not caring that she was getting herself lost. She just wanted to get away. Get away from the person chasing her.

A cold hand closed over her arm, causing her to scream. Another hand clamped on her nose and mouth, pressing a handkerchief with a strange smell against her face.

She struggled to break free, holding her breath, kicking and scratching at the arms that held her. Her lungs screamed for air, her heart pounded. She was becoming light-headed, and against her will she inhaled the fumes. It wasn't long before she felt herself slipping from consciousness. Her limbs felt like dead weight and her body crumpled to the ground.

Just before she completely lost her touch with reality, her captor gazed at her and smiled cruelly, his voice sending chills down her spine.

"Hello, Toufa..."

Yaone slapped her cell phone shut, cursing before sweeping the curtain to the side, allowing the sunlight to stream in through the charred windows.

"Was that Kou?" Dokugakuji looked up as he inspected Hakkai's apartment for clues. He looked back to see if Hakkai and Goku have decided to return to their apartment.

Yaone nodded, her teeth gritting. "Hakkai-san and Goku-kun will sleep in your apartment tonight, Dokugakuji. I'm not risking having them in a vulnerable situation."

"What happened?" Gojyo asked, getting up from the floor.

"Another girl has been kidnapped."

*****

Onna: CLIFFHANGER!

Hakkai: *is still smiling*

Yaone: *shakes head* Onna-san wa kowai desu... 

Kenshin: *nods* That she is...

Kaoru: *sighs* Japanese terms follows.

**Teme- why you**

**Chotto matte kudasai- please wait**

**Daijoubu desu ka- are you all right**

**Yokatta ne- I'm glad**

**Yaone-neechan- big sis Yaone**

**Oi- hey**

**Datte- but**

**Tasukete- help**

**Kowai- scary**


	4. Confidential File 003: Shadows Lurking

Onna: mumble mumble... disclaimers apply desu... mumble mumble... 

Yaone: Does anyone actually understands what she's saying? 

Hakkai: O_^

*****

Yaone slammed her hands on the table, irritation glinting from her eyes. "What the hell do you mean I shouldn't get involved with finding the kidnap victim?!"

"Stand down!" Kougaiji ordered. "Your job is to find out how the gang works, and how they got Cho Kanan! This kidnapping has nothing to do with your case!"

She angrily flipped out photographs. "No?! Then tell me how come this kidnap victim's case goes in the same pattern as previous ones, like Cho Kanan and Houfa's cases?! Tell me how come all these crime scenes had a strand of the victim's hair, an item from their bags, the black coat left behind, and a handkerchief dipped in ether that was used to incapacitate the victim?! With all these similarities, you can't tell me that there is no relevance between the cases!"

"There is no relevance because Qing Yi Se is dead, Detective! This is just a copycat!"

"A copycat who could be from the same gang! I'm just surprised no one has claimed to have found Qing Yi Se's body!"

"The amount of his blood in Cho Hakkai's apartment was enough to convince forensics that he's dead! You are to have no access to this case, and I order you to stand down!" Kougaiji snapped.

Yaone stalked out of the office, calling over her shoulder. "This kidnapping case could lead me to solving this mystery, Kougaiji-kachou! I will not stand down!"

She slammed the door shut even before he had the chance to answer and stormed out of the police station. Quickly getting into her car, she whipped out her cell phone and dialed. The phone rang for a while before someone picked up.

"What?!"

"Sanzo-san, I need you to get me a search warrant."

"I do not have time to get you a warrant, especially not with having to go through the kuso baba!"

"Well then, tell Judge _Kanzeon Bosatsu_ that I am working on a case that involves the kidnap of a young woman! And I need that warrant to even be able to enter the crime scene!"

"I don't give a damn about what you have to do!"

"I do, for crying out loud!" she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Look, the victim is a classmate of Goku's. If I'm observing right this gang has slowly begun to prey on younger women, the youngest was about the age of 14 as of last week. I do not want to risk any chances of having another young woman taken!"

"All right, all right! I'll get you the damn warrant!"

"Arigatou."

"I don't think we have room for both Hakkai and Goku," Dokugakuji mentioned as their team of inspectors combed the crime scene for clues. "Gojyo had to give up his bed to the boy, and he was none too happy about it."

Yaone nodded absently. "I see, what do you propose then?"

He shrugged. "Goku could sleep on the sofa bed."

"Where would Hakkai-san sleep then?"

"I was thinking of getting him to move in with you."

"NANI?!"

Dokugakuji grinned and raised his arms pleadingly. "Come on, you have room for one more person in your place. And I don't think you would want Goku to see your police badge and guns, now do you? And," he raised a finger before she could protest, "you would be able to vouch for Hakkai's location and safety during most parts of the day." 

"I suppose..."

"It's settled then."

Yaone looked up, "I haven't agreed to anything yet!"

"You just did."

"Mou! Dokugakuji!"

"Oi! Dokugaku! Yaone!" Gojyo called to them. "Something's here!"

Yaone ran up to where Gojyo was standing and looked at the wall, angry strokes of red paint all over it. As she read, her breath caught. "This is different..."

The dark-haired man nodded. "We just got our first threatening message..."

_I'm coming for you, Cho Hakkai... but your friends will go first..._

"Hakkai, caller for you on line 10!" Shufa called to him. "Will you be able to take it?"

Hakkai nodded. "Arigatou, Shufa-san!" He pressed a button on the phone and took the call. "This is Hakkai speaking, how may I help you?"

Shufa watched as he nodded his head and smiled at what the caller told him. He reached out for a pen and began to write on the paper, making sympathetic noises to the problems he was hearing. She sighed quietly. She found him too good to be true, and wished that he was already over the death of his wife.

She returned to watching the news report that was currently about another kidnap victim. Her teeth closed over her thumb, worrying. Toufa hadn't returned from school the other day. Could it be-?

"Shufa-san," Hakkai called from behind her. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

She nodded quickly, before turning back to the television. Her eyes widened in shock and horror as the news reporter began to give details on the crime.

"Police investigators have confirmed that the victim is 17-year-old Toufa, who was just walking home from her high school when she was apparently chased and caught in the alley near the local market. Police have also stated that this crime scene has many similarities with previous kidnapping situations, the only difference being a threatening message painted on the wall. Detective Sha Jien held a make-shift press conference earlier, and this is what he had to say."

"Jien?" Hakkai looked surprised. "Somehow I knew he held a government job, but a police officer?"

"We do have a threatening message written on the walls which convinces us that these kidnappings will continue in some way. I advise parents and guardians to keep a close eye on their children's activities, and for the citizens to take special care when going out. Stay in groups, avoid dark places. Do not stick to one path going home. I assure the citizens that we are doing our best to find this serial kidnapper, and we will find him soon."

"Detective, was this message directed to someone?" the reporter asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, but for the safety and privacy of that person we have decided not to disclose that fact to the public, except to the person itself," Jien answered.

"Toufa..." Shufa sobbed, leaning against Hakkai. "No, why Toufa?"

He could only watch, and know who exactly Jien was talking about.

Goku wearily left school and began to walk towards home. Toufa didn't show up to school for a few days already, and he was getting worried. He missed the lunch boxes she always shared with him and Lirin, the laughing they all shared as they sat in the shade of the tree while they ate.

Even the normally-hyper Lirin was quiet, and she fell into step with him as they walked. "Goku-kun..."

"Hai...?"

"You think Toufa-chan is okay...?"

He shrugged, not knowing how to answer. Goku placed his hands on his pockets and continued to walk, his eyes downcast. Lirin shivered beside him and pulled her coat closed tighter.

A soft moan reached his ears. He looked up but found no one else in the streets. _Must have been the wind_, he shrugged.

Then he heard it again.

"Goku-kun!" Lirin gasped. "Did you hear that?"

He nodded and ran to the direction of the sound, behind a large pile of concrete debris. Cupping his hands, he yelled. "Who's there?"

Lirin caught up to him as he waited for an answer. Nothing.

"Who's there?!" he yelled again.

She clung to his shirt sleeve, green eyes wide and frightened. "I-Is something in there?"

Goku clenched his fists. "I don't know. We better find out! Help me get these things out of the way!"

They worked to move the heavy slabs of concrete, Goku looking around to see if they were safe. He had a bad feeling that they were being watched...

Finally the last slab was lifted, and Lirin shrieked in horror. "Toufa-chan!!!"

"Toufa-chan!" Goku went to left her from the ground, her skin purple and bruised in many areas. "Daijoubu?!"

She coughed and moaned softly.

"I'll get the nurse!" Lirin ran off as quickly as she could. Goku quickly laid the girl down and checked for any bleeding, gashes. Seeing none, he sighed in relief. She was safe.

Movement caught the back of his eyes and he was flung against the concrete wall. He winced as his skin was pierced slightly by the cool slab, cracking open one eye to gaze at his attacker, blood flowing from the gash on his forehead and over his eyes.

He watched as the cloaked man take a few steps towards him, a gloved hand closing on his neck and pressing the back of his head against the concrete. Goku gagged at the impact, his breathing becoming labored. His hands pulled at the fingers surrounding his throat, his eyes half-shut, his mouth open in a silent scream. He thought about the staff in his bag. He had to break free and get it, he just had to!

He shut one eye and concentrated all his strength on his legs, and delivered a powerful kick to the side of his opponent. The man cursed in pain but did not let Goku go, fingers tightening around his neck. Goku kicked, struggled, clawed, punched. All to no avail.

"LIRIN-CHAN KIKKU!!!" the hand around his throat flew off, and he slumped to the ground, coughing and gasping for precious air. "Goku-kun!"

He opened his eyes, mouth open in ragged breaths. He wiped the blood from his eyes and held out his hand, "Lirin-chan, ore no nyoi bo!"

She nodded and threw the staff at him, and he caught it deftly with one hand. "Remember kendo class, Lirin-chan!" he yelled as the man got up and charged at them.

"Yoshi!" Lirin raised her gloved hands and delivered a few strong blows to the man's abdomen. "Lirin-chan panchi!"

Goku gave a loud battle cry as Lirin's punch sent the man flying towards his direction, before his shoulder made contact with the end of his staff. He heard the crack of the man's shoulder bone before following up with a strong uppercut to his jaw.

The man staggered and snarled, his hands clenched, and he swung, hitting Goku right in the chest. He felt his breath literally get knocked out of him, and he fell back, supported by his staff.

Lirin charged, managing to deliver a strong kick to the man's back, before he grabbed her by the ankle with his good arm and sent her hurtling through the air, landing painfully against the brick wall.

"Lirin-chan!"' he heard himself shout before he looked at the man in shock. He had taken a gun from his coat.

As if in slow motion, Goku watched, frozen, as the man's finger moved to the trigger. He caught the evil smirk, the gleam in the eye.

_BANG!_ He shut his eyes, expecting to feel the bullet tear through his flesh. When none came, he opened them, and found the man standing completely still on the same spot.

He fell, mouth and eyes open in stunned surprise, before revealing the smoking Smith and Wesson.

Hakkai nearly ran over Yaone as he rushed towards the door. He just heard from Sanzo that Goku had been in a fight, with someone who was dead serious enough to draw a gun on two teenagers. He was relieved to find that Goku was all right.

He bumped into her just as she was entering. "Ah! Sumimasen!"

She shook her head, trying to gather the groceries she dropped. "Daijoubu. Hey, are you all right?"

"I guess," he sighed. "Did you just come from Gojyo's place?"

Yaone nodded. "Goku's sleeping now, so it's best not to disturb him."

She pleaded with him with her eyes to stay, and he relented. "Wakatta..." he murmured as he returned to unpacking his things.

Yaone watched him as he did so, wary of the events that have been unfolding lately. The threatening message was enough to make her take this case even more seriously than she had at the beginning. And now that he knew that Dokugakuji and Gojyo are police officers...

She had to remain undercover. Yet at the same time keeping an eye on him. Yaone wasn't assigned as his guard, Gojyo and Dokugakuji had explained to Hakkai that they were the ones to do that. But to solve this case she needed him alive. Only he can tell her what she needed to know.

She'll have to keep a close eye on him. She could see Dokugakuji's reasoning for having him move in with her.

At the same time, she was feeling a bit giddy about having _him_ in her home.

She pushed the thought aside, even as she flushed at that. Detachment was the key. She didn't want to become emotionally involved with him.

_That_ was difficult for her, not when she was so attracted to him.

She'll just have to make sure that they're together for that night, for his safety. But it had to sound casual, not like she was his protector or something.

"Hakkai-san?" she asked tentatively.

"Nani?" he didn't look up from his things, obviously not noticing the slight tremor in her voice.

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "I was thinking... would you like to go out tonight?"

*****

Onna: Tee-hee!!! H/Y fluff is starting!!!

Yaone: *is as red as a tomato*

Hakkai: Yare yare, Japanese terms for your better understanding. *smiles*

**Kuso baba- old hag**

**Kanzeon Bosatsu- Goddess of Mercy (wow, what a nickname for a court judge ^^)**

**Arigatou- thank you**

**Nani- what**

**Mou- common exclamation for exasperation**

**Lirin-chan kikku- Lirin kick**

**Ore no nyoi bo- My staff**

**Lirin-chan panchi- Lirin punch**

**Yoshi- all right**

**Sumimasen- I'm sorry; excuse me**

**Wakatta- understood**


	5. Confidential File 004: Your Worst Nightm...

Onna: Don't own them, period! 

Yaone: *is embarrassed* I am NOT wearing this! 

Hakkai: Demo, Yaone-san, you look very nice desu. 

Yaone: *blush* 

*****

Hakkai took a deep, appreciative breath of the chilly night air. It's been so long since he enjoyed an evening out with a friend, so long...

He opened his eyes to gaze at the young woman near him, smiling at her expression of peaceful awe as she gazed at city skyline at night. The wind whipped at her long lilac hair, partially pinned to fall in soft waves around her face and arms. 

He liked her, yes, he knew that much. Yaone was a good friend, and one of the few people who had been there for him all these times of trouble. But that didn't explain the rapid pounding of his heart every time she looked at him, smiled at him.

When she asked him if he wanted to go out.

He thought about her all day, found himself missing her dreadfully and would at times consider the thought that he might be falling for her. But just when he did, a familiar face would flash in his mind and his chest would tighten painfully.

_Kanan..._ he felt horrible, as if thinking about Yaone was in itself disloyal. He had thought that he would not be able to love another as he had loved her.

Yet even as his mind flashed warnings to him, his heart found himself drawn to the girl by his side. There was so much he didn't know about her, and she fascinated him. 

Never did he feel so torn.

"Hakkai-san? Daijoubu?" her voice came through his thoughts, startling him in the slightest.

"Daijoubu desu," he answered with a forced smile. "I've just been doing some thinking..."

Her eyes darkened with an emotion he couldn't describe, and her soft smile vanished. "Kanan-san?"

A lump caught in his throat as he nodded. She was partly right. "I miss her..."

"I know you do..." Yaone sympathized, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

He couldn't answer through the tightness at the back of his mouth, and nodded.

"Sou ka..." her eyes turned downcast, shoulders shaking in the slightest. Her head came up again and she gave him a bright, if not forced, smile. "Let's go have dinner, ne?"

He nodded again, wondering why his heart constricted at the smile that did not reach her eyes, like it usually did. As she took his hand in hers to lead him into the restaurant, Hakkai looked back at the view and the stars, wondering if they had the answers he so needed to have.

_"Yamete! Onegai, yamete!!!" she screamed as the blows fell on her body, feeling her limbs being twisted to the side and the blood running down her mouth._

_The man roared as she kicked in defense, angrily punching her on the cheek. "You insolent bitch! Shut up!"_

_"Tasukete!!!" she screamed just as more blows rained on her body, pain exploding at the back of her knees. "Onegai! Somebody!! TASUKETE!!!"_

"Toufa-chan! Toufa-chan!"

"Toufa-chan! Wake up!"

Her eyes flew open as she sat up, panting heavily. She looked around, her surroundings unfamiliar. With a small cry of fear she shrank against the head board of the bed before the pain of her injuries registered in her mind. "Don't...! Please, don't hurt me...!"

"Toufa-chan! It's Lirin!"

"Toufa-chan!"

"NO!" Toufa screamed, swatting their hands away. "Get away from me! Don't touch me!!!"

Warm, strong hands closed on her arms and she struggled, screaming. "Toufa-chan, it's me, Goku! Don't you recognize me?"

"Leave me alone!!!" she curled up into a tight ball, desperate to ignore the pain, hands closing over her ears. "Please... leave me alone..." she murmured, sobbing before blackness overcame her again.

"That wasn't too good," Dokugakuji murmured, watching as Toufa fainted. "She's in shock, and traumatized."

Gojyo lit another cigarette. "She was lucky, the medical examiner's report shows no sign of sexual abuse. That must be a relief for her family."

"Three older sisters," Dokugakuji mused. "One of them works at the counseling center with Hakkai."

His brother's eyes widened. "Shikuso, first this girl, then the bakasaru. She might be next."

"Getting closer and closer to Hakkai through his friends. I'd better tell Yaone," he said as he took out his cell phone. "Strange... I can't get to her phone."

Gojyo shrugged. "She must have turned it off, after all, she's out with Hakkai."

Yaone smoothed the creases of her cream-colored dress as she got up. She smiled at him, although her heart seemed to be pounding painfully. "I had a great time," she murmured as he helped her into her coat.

"So did I," he smiled back, the light from the moon reflected in his glasses and piercings on his left ear. His hands seemed to linger on her shoulders before offering his arm. "Iku zo?"

She nodded silently and took his arm. She _did_ have a good time, and managed to learn a lot more about Hakkai. His hopes, his dreams, his past...

His love...

He managed to get her to talk about her family, and she happily told him everything about herself.

Everything, of course, except... 

"Yaone-san, would you mind stopping at the counseling center for a while?" Hakkai asked as he looked at his pager. "They need an extra person to take the calls."

She nodded. "I don't mind. I'd like to see what you do there."

He smiled again and helped her into his jeep, driving towards the center. Her hands pushed at the strands of hair falling to her face, not used to having her hair down. She sighed softly so that he wouldn't hear, wondering what possessed her to dress up so much when he wasn't even going to notice.

"Yaone-san..." his voice caused her to jump.

"H-Hai?"

"I just thought I'd tell you. You... you look..."

Yaone's heart pounded so hard she could hear it.

"You look lovely tonight..."

_He said it!_ her heart sang, her cheeks colored. She swallowed hard before replying, "A-Arigatou... you... you look very nice too."

Hakkai's smile widened as they pulled into the parking lot. "Arigatou gozaimasu. Ne, shall we?"

"Hakkai-san!" Shufa greeted him with a smile. "I'm _so_ glad you're here."

"I got your page," he smiled at her as he moved to his station. "Have you met my flatmate, Yaone?"

Her smile turned cold. "No, I haven't. My name is Shufa, Hakkai's faithful assistant."

Yaone flinched at the gaze. "Konnichiwa, Shufa-san. Demo, Hakkai-san has told me that everyone here do not have assistants."

Shufa's smile slipped a little, laughing coldly. "I know, but with Hakkai-san as a boss, no person would be able to say no to him," she purred, taking his arm.

Hakkai noticed the slight narrowing of Yaone's eyes before he gently eased his arm from Shufa's grasp. "Sumimasen. Yaone-san, Would you like to sit here?" he patted the seat beside him.

"Hai, arigatou," Yaone said, keeping her voice even and her gaze at the young woman as she sat down. Shufa soon huffed and returned to her station. "Who was that?"

"She's one of Toufa's older sisters, and a victim of child abuse."

"I... see.... Can't say I'm very fond of her."

"She has asked me out a number of time, but I always turned them down." 

"Naze? Don't you like her?"

He shrugged. "Just as a friend. She's a good co-worker, but I'm not really interested in her that way." _You on the other hand..._ he find himself thinking, adding to the confusion in his mind.

"... oh." She looked at the switchboard. "I think you have a call."

"Sou desu ne," he said as he picked up. "This is Hakkai speaking, how may I help you?"

Crackling on the other line.

"Hello?"

"...... _crackle_.... Tasu...kete...!!!"

"Hello!? Who is this?!"

Yaone sprung from her seat and grabbed another head set to listen. She mouthed the word "conference" and Hakkai patched it to Yaone without disconnecting.

"Hakkai, isn't it?" a distorted voice said. "I have an invitation for you. Come to the alley behind the bar at the outskirts of town. She's waiting for you..."

"Hakkai-san!!!"

"Houfa-san!" Hakkai yelled into the phone.

"Come in one hour, or she'll die." _Click_.

Hakkai immediately dropped the head set and rushed out, Yaone close at his heels. "Hakkai-san!"

"Don't!"

"You're not going alone!" she stressed as she buckled her seat belt.

"You could be killed!"

"I know that! Let's just go!" she insisted as she took out a radio and turned it on. "Command central, this is Detective Yaone on the way to stop a potential murder, do you copy?"

He looked at her in surprise. _Detective?_

"Copy that. Sha Jien here."

"Dokugakuji! Get to the street three a block away from the bar on 57th street!"

"Will do! Details of situation?"

"No time. Just get there!"

"Roger that!"

She turned her handheld radio off, not meeting his eyes as he began to drive. "Gomen nasai, Hakkai-san, demo..."

"I understand... That would explain why you ran after the bomber."

"Please don't be angry with me..."

"... I'm not. Just a little surprised. But... that doesn't make you any less of a friend. The time you protected me from that explosion told me as much."

"I really am your friend, Hakkai-san. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to you or to me. I won't let that happen."

"Neither will I," she murmured as he hit the emergency lights, zooming through the highway. It didn't take them long before they reached the place, and Yaone shuddered unconsciously.

The seediest part of town.

Hakkai killed the engine and stepped out. "I'm going alone."

She glared at him. "I'm not letting you. This is a dangerous group of people, Hakkai-san!"

"Don't you think I know that?" he sighed. "I can fight too, after all."

"So can I, but I'd feel better if I went with you."

He raised his hands. "No point arguing with you."

She smiled, turned her radio back on and took a small handgun from her purse. "Dokugakuji, come in."

"Read you loud and clear!"

"Are you in position?"

"Roger."

"Stay where you are, I'll signal when you're allowed to go inside with two shots. For now, they are not supposed to know you guys are here."

"Roger that, Yaone."

She turned off her radio and placed it in the jeep. "Let's go."

Damp.

Cold.

Dark.

Those were the first words that entered Yaone's mind once they stepped into the alley, her gun at her hip. Hakkai walked silently in front of her, looking back every now and then to see if she was still there.

He turned again, for the nth time, and Yaone had to glare at him to indicate that she's fine.

They reached a dead end, and Hakkai looked around for Houfa. Not a sign of her.

"Took you long enough..." she saw him stiffen at that voice. Quickly she drew her gun and pointed it to the direction where the voice came from.

"Ahh, detective, I see you're here."

She tried not to let the surprise color her voice. "So you knew that I'm a cop."

A cold laugh. "Of course, I did."

"The gun told you?"

"No," a shadow materialized from the darkness, Houfa caught in the vice-like grip of his arm. "I have my sources."

"Spies?" her eyes narrowed.

That laugh again. "A mole."

She started. "What?!"

"You have a traitor amongst your officers, detective. And through him we knew from the start what your purpose is..."

Her teeth gritted. "Shut up and release the girl."

"I'd rather not. I would enjoy seeing the look on Hakkai's face in the next few minutes..."

Hakkai's eyes widened in horror as a form took shape as it was pressed against Houfa's temple. "Houfa-san!"

"I must say I thoroughly enjoyed this little thing. Too bad her pretty face and shapely body has to go..."

Houfa's eyes widened in terror and she began to sob hysterically. Yaone felt bile rise up the back of her throat and cocked her gun.

"Yamero!!!" Hakkai yelled.

Yaone quickly moved her finger to the trigger and fired, but the darkness of the alley caused her to misjudge the location of their enemy and miss. "Shit!" she realized her mistake the moment the sound of the bullets hitting the brick wall reached her.

"Good try, detective. But in this game, the advantage is mine..."

_Click!_

"Houfa-san!!!"

"NO!!!"

The gunshot rang loudly in the night air before it faded into the darkness.

*****

Onna: Japanese terms desu!!!

**Yamete/Yamero- stop**

**Onegai- please**

**Iku zo- let's go**

**Naze- why**

**Gomen nasai- I'm sorry**


	6. Confidential File 005: The Morning After

Onna: Disclaimers apply desu! Ok, some explanations to be done now. **Rook-san**, it's ok. ^^ **Ruby-san**, I myself thought Yaone revealed herself a bit too soon, but I couldn't see the story progressing well forward without her doing that. I do have a few more plot twists to put in here, don't worry. Just forgive me if I mess up, because I've never written mystery before. Actually... it looks like I already did mess up... I'll try to make up for it. 

Yaone: And I thought she was going to cry when she read that review... 

Hakkai: Yare yare. 

Onna: Did not! 

***** 

Yaone screamed in anger and anguish, her sight blurring with tears as she emptied her gun on the bastard. She heard the sound of bullet tearing flesh, the catch of the breath, the sound of body hitting pavement. Still she continued to shoot, her breath coming in ragged sobs, shoulders shaking violently. 

Warm, masculine hands closed over her arms, forcibly pulling the gun from her grasp. She struggled, screamed obscenities at the murderer, collapsing in a heap when both bodies were brought out from the darkness by the officers dispatched by Dokugakuji. 

"Detective, calm down!" she heard the faint but insistent voice of the officer who had her arms pinned, but she paid no attention. She continued to hurl curses at the dead man, continued to wail in anguish over the death of the girl. 

"Yaone, calm down for God's sake!" another voice penetrated her hysterical mind, hands closing over her shoulders and shaking her. She swatted them away, continued to scream until she was hoarse, before she crumpled to the ground, blackness consuming her vision. 

"Yaone!" Dokugakuji yelled as she fainted. "Damn it!" 

Gojyo's eyes widened in shock. "You'd think that she never saw anyone killed before..." 

Dokugakuji's eyebrows furrowed. "She hasn't." 

"Say what?" 

"She hasn't," he repeated, looking at his brother. "I was actually surprised to find out that Kou assigned her to this case, especially since most of the jobs she took before were mostly cases of going after bank robbers, and none of the cases she was given had someone dead." 

"So in other words, no experience." 

Dokugakuji nodded. "Something's up. And I'm not sure I like it." 

Hakkai had been kneeling beside Houfa, gazing at her face and brushing back the hair. He stood up the moment he saw Dokugakuji approach. "Yaone-san... is she all right...?" 

"She's passed out," Dokugakuji said in clipped tones as he gazed at both bodies. "Damn bastard, he just had to taunt us. We've been trying to locate Houfa for weeks. And now, this..." 

Hakkai looked sorrowfully at her. "She was a good friend, the first person to open up to me after Kanan died, the first person I helped through the phone counseling... and she looked so much like her..." 

"Oi, Hakkai," Gojyo spoke up. "You all right?" 

Hakkai nodded mutely. Dokugakuji could see his jaw and throat working, see the pain in his eyes. "I think we'd better take you and Yaone home." 

He nodded again. Gojyo turned to pick Yaone up, making Hakkai turn to him and ask, "Is... is it all right if I held her?" 

Gojyo raised an eyebrow at him before nodding. He gently deposited her in his arms and watched as Hakkai, as if automatically, cuddle her close against his chest. 

Hakkai met his questioning gaze. "I just want to know... that she's safe..." 

Gojyo nodded in understanding, and they left to return home. 

He paced in the darkness of the room, worrying, thinking. He stopped, sighed and moved towards the couch. The figure sat down, picking up the phone from the coffee table. 

He gripped the phone in his hand and stood up abruptly, walking to the direction of the window. It didn't take long for the other line to pick up. 

"It's all going according to plan," he murmured softly. 

"Good. It won't be long until we give you what you want from us, as long as the girl detective and her co-workers continue to know nothing about our operation." 

"Understood." 

Sunlight burst through her eyelids as she slowly drifted back to consciousness. She winced and raised a hand to shield her eyes, painfully getting into a reclining position. The events of the previous night came back to her in a rush, and Yaone moaned softly, covering her face with her hands. 

She had failed. She had failed to protect the citizenry, failed to do her job as a police officer. She had blown her cover. 

Wait, she didn't. The bastard had said that there was a mole among their officers. 

But who? Who could it be? 

She ran through her mind every single police officer that crossed her path in the station, immediately crossing off Dokugakuji and Gojyo. She knew them well enough that they wouldn't betray her like that. 

Would they? 

She quickly dismissed the thought. She was working with them on this case. Trust was a vital part for them to be able to crack it. She needed to know that she could trust her fellow officers. 

This case gave her nothing but questions, questions, and more questions. She was nowhere near an answer, no matter how hard she thought and pondered. 

All that thinking was starting to give her a headache. 

"Ohayou," Hakkai came in, a sad smile on his face and a tray in his hands. "Are you all right?" 

"Somewhat," she murmured, resting her face on her knees. "Hakkai-san, I'm so sorry..." 

He looked at her with an expression of mixed sympathy and surprise. "You have nothing to apologize for." 

"Yes, I do. I failed to protect Toufa and Houfa, I jeopardized this case, I risked your life in the process. I've failed as a police officer, failed my duty to protect and serve people!" her voice rose frantically in pitch. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders, gazing deeply into her plum eyes. "No, you haven't. You haven't failed. You've been doing great in this case." 

"Demo-!" 

He silenced her with a finger on her lip. "You protected me from the bomb, protected me from that monster in the alley. You've helped stop one of those heartless men from harming any more women. Isn't that an achievement?" 

"I-I suppose, but-" 

"Shhh..." he increased the pressure on her lip. "You are not a failure, Yaone-san. In fact, you are one of the most remarkable women I've ever met." 

Her eyes widened and they locked gazes with his. "What... what are you talking about...?" 

He didn't answer, just moved forward and softly pressed his lips to hers. 

Hakkai never knew that lips could be this soft, this supple. She was so warm, so inviting, he knew he could kiss her again and again and not tire of it. She responded tentatively, nuzzling her lips against his. He sucked in his breath and took in her scent of honeysuckle and lilac as he threaded his fingers in her hair. 

_Kanan..._ her image hit him like a lightning bolt, sending a fresh wave of guilt through his core. Abruptly he pulled away, breathing heavily, and buried his face in his hands. 

But not before seeing the look of hurt confusion on Yaone's face. 

"I-I'm sorry..." he murmured the words before he knew it, and nearly smacked himself when the hurt look in her eyes deepened. "I-I mean..." 

"I understand..." she said, tilting her head forward so he wouldn't see the expressions in her plum orbs. "Sumimasen, I'm not very hungry..." 

He nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'll have your things ready for class, would you need anything?" he managed to say to fill the awkward silence. 

She shook her head, still keeping her eyes on the blanket. 

Hakkai practically ran to kitchen, carelessly dumping the tray in the sink. He had never felt so confused in his life. It seemed almost natural for him to get up before Yaone, prepare breakfast and pamper her like a husband would. When he kissed her it felt like he had found the other half of himself. 

But thoughts of his wife still troubled him, his feelings of guilt nearly overwhelming his senses. Being with Yaone felt so right, but it also felt so wrong. 

What was he to do? 

He needed to go out... and think. 

"You are ready for this, aren't you?"

Shufa smiled coldly. "Of course I am. You really managed to get that girl to think that Hakkai-san was the target."

He smiled back, just as icy. "She's bright, I give her that."

"And beautiful," her eyes narrowed and her smile faded. "I'll be waiting for the day we'll be rid of her."

"Soon, my dear. Soon..."

"I hope I get to pull the trigger."

*****

Onna: HAH!!! They kissed!!! Wheeeee!!!!

Yaone and Hakkai: *blushing*

Onna: Japanese terms desuuuuu~

**Ohayou- good morning**


	7. Confidential File 006: The Mole

Onna: *whispers* Standard disclaimers apply desu! Let me just hide from the people I completely upset. 

*loud yelling from the background* 

Onna: Oh great, they found me. *goes to hide again* 

Hakkai: I think Yaone-san and I will take over for this chapter. 

Yaone: Onna-san did not mean to upset anyone. Please read on. There are more twists in this story. 

***** 

Hakkai leaned against the tree that used to be their favorite meeting spot. Their own private little world, for him and Kanan. He sighed and leaned against the bark, fingering the sheet of paper in his hands. 

Kanan's response to his first love letter to her. 

He sighed again, wondering why his feet brought him there. Wondering why after so many months, he still could not get over her death. Almost a year... and yet the pain was fresh as if it was just yesterday that he lost her. 

Then there's Yaone. Bright, beautiful, kind... everything that Kanan had been. 

And more. 

Yaone was also mysterious, surprising, remarkable. Not that Kanan wasn't, but Yaone shone in her own way. 

He was attracted to her, he admitted to himself that much. He was supposed to be well past the stage of grieving and should be moving on with his life. 

Then why did he feel so guilty? 

His fingers worked to unfold the sheet he held, and read through it, again and again. His heart worked painfully as he read her expressions of hope. Her dreams, her plans, how she envisioned life. 

Just then he caught a line along the middle, one that he had often overlooked every time. 

_Gonou, you and I both know that sometimes, life doesn't go the way we planned. As much as we would wish to be together there is that possibility that we could lose each other._

_And if that does happen, promise me, Gonou, that you will live life to the fullest and reach for your dreams. That you will be happy, even if it's with another. That is my wish for you..._

What if... he had been the one who was taken from her? Would he have liked it if Kanan mourned for him every single day, not wanting to live it up the way she had wanted to? 

_No_... he answered mentally. He would not have liked that. He would have insisted that Kanan move on, and if she found another one to love, to make her happy, then he would be at peace. 

_Kanan, forgive me..._ he thought as he sank to his knees. _I will fulfill my promise... just let me take care of the bastard's gang, that will be the last task I will do for you..._

He did not know how long he stayed. Just knew that when he stood again, the burden was gone, and he smiled at the blue sky. 

"Your badge, detective," Kougaiji snapped as he extended his hand. "I don't think you're fit enough to continue this case." 

Yaone looked at him in surprise. "Am I being dismissed?" 

"Yes, you are," he answered. "You are obviously not qualified to be a police officer. You couldn't even take in the murder of that young woman." 

"Are you saying that we should be unfeeling robots when it comes to dealing with people?!" 

"I'm saying that you lost your composure when a good officer wouldn't." 

"Oh, so I'm not a good officer." 

"Yes, I'm saying that." 

Her anger nearly boiled over. "Then why the hell did you assign me to this case?!" 

He stood up, facing her squarely. "I did it because I thought you had potential. I thought you could rise up and be one of the best. But, no! You defied orders, jeopardized the lives of ordinary citizens, and is now a potential suspect in the murder of that gangster!" 

"That bastard killed an innocent girl, and he had a gun! Who knows that he could have turned it on Hakkai-san and me?!" 

"Hakkai," he laughed sarcastically. "That's one more problem." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"You're getting too close to him. Too close for comfort! Too close that you are attracted to him! Do you understand how getting emotionally involved could seriously cause you to overlook things and compromise a case?!"

"I only followed my judgment to the best of my abilities, Captain!"

He slammed his palms on his desk, violet eyes glinting at her. "Your badge, detective."

She flung it on his desk and turned to leave.

"And that gun you used!"

"Fine! Here!"

"How many bullets did Yaone fire that night?" Dokugakuji asked. "Aside from the first ones that missed."

"Let's see," Gojyo flipped the paperwork in his hands. "Not counting those first three shots, she fired about seven more."

Dokugakuji got up from examining the wall and removed his gloves. "That would mean that there should be at the most nine bullet marks here, assuming that one killed the gangster."

Gojyo knelt and counted, using tweezers to remove bullet fragments. "There are ten bullet marks here, and the same number of bullet fragments."

"What?"

"Ten," he repeated. "Funny how we were never told to fish the bullet out of the bastard's body."

"Good point, let's bring these fragments to forensics and set an appointment with the medical examiner."

The door slammed shut, loudly. Hakkai looked up from cutting vegetables to smile at his flatmate. "How was your day?"

"Don't ask," she muttered as she dropped her purse on the table. "They made me give up my badge."

"You were dismissed?"

"Yup, blacklisted, tainted, accused of police brutality and murder."

"Yaone-san..."

"Damn it! I should have known better than to take this case! I should have known better than to shoot at that dark wall! Houfa's dead because of my stupidity!"

"Shush..." he murmured as he moved to her side, pressing her cheek against his shoulder while stroking her back soothingly. She sobbed quietly, hands gripping his shirt front, slim shoulders shaking.

After a long moment she raised her head, her fingers brushing the tears away. "Gomen nasai... I..."

"Daijoubu," he murmured, keeping a firm hold on her. "You better sit down. I'll have some oolong tea ready for you."

She nodded mutely, gently plopping down on the sofa. The kettle whistled, and soon Hakkai was back with two small cups and a pot of tea.

"Arigatou..." she murmured when he handed her a cup. She took a sip as he settles himself beside her, a cup in his own hands.

Silence reigned for a moment, before she spoke. "Hakkai-san..."

"Nani?"

"What are we?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Sumimasen?"

"I mean... where do we stand? Am I your friend, who lives with you and cooks and cleans at times, or..."

"Or?"

"Are we... more than that?"

Hakkai didn't take his eyes off her face, gently gazing at her in silence for a while. "I did a lot of thinking today."

"About what?"

"About... me. About Kanan. About you."

"I... see."

"I was feeling guilty after we... kissed. I thought I was dishonoring her memory, was being disloyal. I was confused. Somehow you confused me."

"Sumimasen..."

"I went to our meeting place, where we used to see each other every night before we were married. Took a letter with me, the first one she ever gave me. Read a line I skipped so many times after her death."

She looked at him, silently asking him to continue.

"Got me thinking. If I was the one who was gone, would I want her to live the way I did? No, I didn't. I would have wanted her to move on, maybe find someone else to love. Be happy. I guess that's what she would have wanted for me."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

He took her hand in his. "I'm saying that... I really, really like you. I think you're a remarkable and amazing person. It will be a great pleasure to get to know you more."

She smiled at him softly as his fingers brushed her cheek. "I'd love that..."

He pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll get dinner ready. Oh, and I've prepared the bath tub for you."

"Hakkai-san!" Yaone protested. "I'm not someone to be pampered and petted!"

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned and took a sofa pillow to his face.

Hakkai guessed that he deserved that and chuckled.

"No match to the bullet found in the body," the forensics officer reported. "Detective Yaone did not kill the man."

"Then what?" Dokugakuji asked. "He took a pointed concrete slab to the head?"

The officer shook her head. "The bullet that was fished from the gangster's body matched with the gun in his hand."

"So you're saying he killed Houfa, then turned the gun on himself."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Dokugakuji was confused. "Why?"

"I'm guessing but, he was the only one in the alley right? No one else was there."

"Yes."

"And he didn't know that police were there."

"Affirmative. As far as I know that is."

She furrowed her brow at him. "Negative. He knew police were going to be there, detective. He was ready for them. There were canopies used to make the alley darker. The place was obviously once a rape site that they cleaned up. We found traces of skin, blood, which some matches the DNA of the blood of the already deceased victims, like Cho Kanan, and tons of seminal fluids there. And we intercepted some of the clean-up crew fleeing from the area."

"And this affects us how?"

"He had a radio set to the frequency police officers used."

"Damn it..." Dokugakuji cursed, eyes widening in surprise. "Someone in this station gave that to him."

"Someone sure did." 

*****

Hakkai: Yare yare, Onna-san is still nowhere to be found.

Yaone: Not a lot of terms to translate. So I guess we'll just have to find her and get her started on the next chapter. 


	8. Confidential File 007: Snuff out the Lig...

Onna: *looks around warily* Is it safe? 

Yaone: It is. 

Onna: Phew! Don't own _Saiyuki_. That's for sure. 

***** 

"Lirin-chan...?" 

"Toufa-chan!" Lirin cried in relief as she flung herself to the bed. "You're all right!" 

Toufa hugged back, tears coursing down her face. "So scared... I was so scared..." 

"I know, I know..." Lirin murmured, gently stroking her hair. "You just get better, okay?" 

Toufa nodded, swallowing painfully before being wrapped in another pair of arms. "Goku-kun..." 

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said, grinning at her. "I'm missing those lunch boxes you made." 

The familiar voices and faces were such a comfort to her, and to hear her closest friends trying to cheer her up, who had been worrying about her, she couldn't have felt more grateful. She smiled softly. "Goku-kun!" she playfully snapped at him. "Don't you think of anything but food?" 

His grin widened and he laughed, looking pointedly at Lirin. "Lirin-chan's just as bad. She's been demanding for your onigiri for weeks!" 

Lirin glared at him. "You were the one who's been asking for her fried pork chops since last month!" 

"Lirin-chan!!!" 

Toufa giggled. Those two haven't changed a bit. "When I finally get better, I'll cook some good food for you both." 

"Honto ni?" both pairs of eyes widened with hope. 

She adjusted the sling around her neck and smiled at them. "I promise." 

_"In this game... the advantage is mine..."_

_Yaone watched as the gun was raised to Houfa's temple, watched as the finger pulled the trigger. Yaone barely heard the shot, she could hear nothing, she could only watch and see. She screamed, but no sound came out. She tried to__ reach for her gun, but her hands refused to move. Houfa fell, blood spilling down the side of her face, hitting the pavement awkwardly._

_He grinned at her. A toothy, evil grin, before he pointed the gun at her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Houfa... no..._

_Hakkai..._

_It wasn't Houfa lying there anymore... It was Hakkai..._

_She didn't hear the gunshot. Didn't feel the bullet pierce her body. She just knew he had fired, and that she was hit._

_Yaone fell back at the impact, and she finally found her voice._

"Yaone-san! Yaone-san!" Hakkai shook her as she continued to whimper in her sleep, tears leaking through her tightly shut eyelids. "Yaone-san! Wake up!" 

Her eyes flew open and she looked around in panic. Her gaze focused on him for a few seconds before she finally seemed to recognize him. "H-Hakkai-san...!" 

He immediately scooped her up and settled her in his lap, rocking her, stroking her hair as he whispered words of comfort. Her sobbing gradually ceased to soft shuddering breaths as she rested her cheek on his chest. 

"You all right?" he murmured. 

She shook her head. "This is going to haunt me for the rest of my life," she moaned softly. 

"You're going to have to get over it, you know..." 

"Yeah..." 

"It's ok... It'll be ok..." 

"I know..." 

He gently settled her back in the bed and tucked the sheets around her. "Anything you need...?" 

"Yes..." she whispered. "You..." 

Hakkai smiled at that and brushed her hair from her cheek. "I'll sleep here, on the floor tonight..." 

"Okay..." 

He leaned over and brushed his lips with hers briefly, before getting up and headed out to get the sleeping bag. 

"How is she handling it?" 

"Not good," the caller sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Are you sure we should continue with this operation? Already too many people have been killed." 

"Many more will die if we don't do something about this, detective. When Kougaiji got Yaone assigned to this I was worried that she was going to ruin everything." 

"But she's smart. And she has actually been more helpful than anyone, even Dokugakuji and Gojyo." 

"So she has. She actually confirmed the mole within our ranks. Keep the watch on her, I don't want anything to happen to Yaone. She's too valuable to this procedure." 

"Understood." 

"Better stop using the radios. I just received a fax that our frequency has been tapped." 

"They're onto us." 

Shufa smirked. "So they know that their radio's bugged?" 

He nodded. "Not much good that's going to do for them. Our spy has been updating us with what steps they'd be taking next." 

"How did you manage to get so much information ahead of time?" 

He laughed, shoulders shaking. "He's got a high position in that station. Not to mention that we have someone else spying on the girl detective and her buddies." 

"Two moles, huh?" she grinned. "Pretty smart move on your part, Qing Yi Se." 

"Yaone's dismissal has no basis, Kou! Forensics have proven that she did not even put a scratch on that man, let alone kill him!" Dokugakuji insisted as he dropped the folders on his superior's table. 

"My decision stands, detective! Yaone is in no condition to continue this investigation!" 

"You assigned her to the case knowing that she has no experience in cases such as these! You took the risk of having her become emotionally unstable!" 

Kougaiji glared at him. "Yaone became emotionally involved with the subject! You and I both know that detachment is the key to this case!" 

"But detachment won't get you to find out anything! Yaone is in a position where she can learn all from Hakkai, learn the information we need about this gang!" 

"You are not going to get her to do that!" Kougaiji ordered as Dokugakuji turned to leave. 

"I can and I will. Seriously, Kou, I think something's been messing with your brain." 

"Shut up!" Kougaiji snarled and drew his gun, firing above Dokugakuji's head. 

He ducked. "Oi! Have you gone mad?!" 

"No." The gun fired a few more times. Dokugakuji ran out of the office, barely missing the bullets. 

"Oi, Dokugaku! What's going on?!" 

"Kou's just turned on me," he answered, gritting his teeth. 

"What?!" 

He faced his brother as he ran. "Let's just get out of here!" 

"I don't think so..." a voice murmured coldly before pain exploded at the back of his shoulder. 

"Dokugaku!!!" 

Yaone woke to cold fingers gripping her throat, covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Her eyes flew open as her supply of air was cut, and she struggled to fight off her attacker. But he had her pinned to the bed, not giving her a lot of movement or leverage. 

She choked, coughed and wheezed, trying to fight the blackness that was slowly overpowering her vision. Her legs and nails continues to kick and scratch him, managing to tear some flesh of his arms. He howled in pain and glared at her before grabbing a pillow and pushing it against her face. 

She tried to scream, to fight. All to no avail. Her thrashings slowed, the blackness slowly blinded her, her senses started to shut down. 

The last thing she remembered hearing was the sound of the door opening and Hakkai's shout. 

*****

Onna: *wipes forehead* Okay, I hope I'm building up tension here. How am I doing?

Hakkai: You're doing fine. Japanese terms follow.

**Onigiri- rice ball**

**Honto ni- really**


	9. Confidential File 008: Truth Begins to C...

Onna: Don't own _Saiyuki_. Anyway! **Rook-san**, I'm not gonna say if you're right at all counts just yet. Just wait and see ok? 

Yaone: Compatible? 

Hakkai: A lot of people have been saying that. 

***** 

Hakkai threw himself on Yaone's assailant, knocking him hard on the chin. The man grunted and gave him a powerful push, making Hakkai hit the wall. He took out a knife and attempted to stab the green-eyed man when he rolled away and kicked him at the small of his back. 

Again the man howled and struck his cheek with the hilt of the knife. Hakkai heard, rather than felt, the connection between the hilt and his cheek. He lashed out again, punching the assailant in the gut and drove his knee into the man's face. The man fell to the floor, the knife slipping from his grasp. 

They both dove for the knife, hands grappling in the dark room. Hakkai punched him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and he managed to grab the knife. 

"Talk," he spat out. "Who sent you?" 

"None of your business, you bastard!" 

Hakkai punched the man again. "You tell me who sent you!" 

"I'd die first!" 

"Death is too good for you! Tell me and tell me now!" 

The man glared at him and jabbed him painfully in the abdomen. Hakkai doubled over in pain, watching as the man jumped out the window which he came through. 

"Are you mad?! You'll kill yourself!" he yelled as he stuck his head out the window. 

The dull sound of body hitting pavement made him wince. Then he remembered. _Yaone-san!_ Hakkai rushed to the bed, throwing the pillow from Yaone's face and switching the lights on. 

"Yaone-san!" No good. Her eyes were glazed and her lips were already turning blue. He was beginning to panic. He took deep breaths to calm himself and placed two fingers on her throat. 

A small pulse. Small and weak, but steady. 

He went to work, covering her mouth with his. His cheek pressed against her nostrils, preventing the escape of life-giving air. He breathed into her, watching as her chest rose and fell in response to his ministrations. 

_Come on! Yaone-san, breathe!_ Hakkai repeated the action once, twice, eight times before she coughed, taking large gasps of air. 

He sank to the floor in relief as he positioned her to her side, to allow anything that might be blocking her airway to prevent her from choking. "Yokatta ne, Yaone-san..." 

Her eyes opened, slowly focusing to gaze into his green ones. "D-Did you..." she coughed, making her words sound broken. 

"He jumped out the window. I think he's dead..." 

"S-Sou..." she continued to gasp. "B-Better report this..." 

Hakkai nodded and went to get the phone. 

"Dokugaku!" Gojyo shook his fallen brother. 

"D-Daijoubu..." he answered, clutching his shoulder. "Let's just get out of here..." 

Gojyo drew his gun and shot, quickly helping his brother up. Kougaiji and the other guy ducked behind tables as he did, giving them time to escape. "Go!" 

Dokugakuji got up and ran as fast as he could, Gojyo continuing to shoot. Kougaiji ran to the next table and tried a few shots on Gojyo, but the red-haired cop was out the door when the bullet hit wood. 

Dokugakuji started the car and motioned to his brother to get in. Gojyo dove in as his brother sped off, taking care not to aggravate his injury. 

"Oi, Dokugaku. Are you sure you should be driving?" 

"I'm fine, little brother! Let's just go before they come after us!" he answered, looking at the mirror to check if they were being tailed. "Why would Kou turn on me like that?" 

Gojyo waved a piece of paper at him. "I think I know. Got a fax from the gang we're investigating." 

"Nani?!" 

"It's all here. Kougaiji was the one selling the information to the gang. At the expense of blackmail." 

"Blackmail? That would explain why he didn't want Yaone reinstated in the case!" 

"They threatened to hurt his sister Lirin if he didn't help them. Somehow they also got his mother. And... WHOA! Check this! There's a second mole!" 

"Damn it," Dokugakuji muttered as he turned the car around. "Better go back for Kou, or else that bastard in the station would kill him!" 

"And while we're at it, let me check that bullet hole in your shoulder!" 

"I told you to finish him!" the man snarled at the police chief. 

"He's highly trained. Did you think just having you and me gang up on him was enough to stop either of them?!" 

He huffed and stomped to the other side of the room. "No matter, we just have to take care of your mother and take your sister." 

"But you said-!" 

"You failed us, you idiot! They probably know now that you were the mole! Your career's in tatters, _Captain_. Might as well destroy everything else, hmmm?" 

"You keep your hands from my mother and sister!" Kougaiji growled as he pointed the gun at the man's direction. 

"Tut, tut. First, betrayal, and now murder? You really do want your life to be over." 

"Shut up!" he yelled as his gun recoiled from the shot. 

"No one's answering," he whispered as he returned to her side. "You okay?" 

"I'll live..." she murmured, blinking slowly. "Hakkai-san, arigatou..." 

He settled himself beside her, lying on his side. "It's nothing," he said, brushing back a few locks of hair. "Finally paid you back for that time with the bomb." 

She punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Mou... I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep..." 

"Don't think I could either." 

"What do we do then?" 

He stayed silent, stroking her hair before drawing her into his embrace. "Boku... boku wa ureshii... Yaone-san wa daijoubu..." 

"Hakkai-san..." she managed to whisper before his lips crushed hers in a powerful kiss. 

Lirin skipped happily on the way home, smiling at everyone she knew. She had her first decent lunch in months, thanks to having Toufa make another lunchbox for her and Goku. 

"Lirin-chan!" She turned and saw Toufa's older sister, Shufa, coming towards her. "I'm glad I found you." 

"Toufa-chan wa daijoubu desu ka?" 

"She's fine. Would you like to come inside?" 

"Okay." 

No sooner had she set foot in the threshold that searing pain exploded at the back of her head, and she fell to the ground. "S-Shufa-san..." 

"Gomen nasai, Lirin-chan... but we can't let your brother betray us..." 

*****

Onna: Thank heavens I know how to perform first aid! *reads the entire chapter again and sweatdrops* Oh dear... I think I'm starting to become terrible in this story... anyway, Japanese terms!

**Ureshii- glad**


	10. Confidential File 009: Lies and Deceptio...

Onna: And the almighty disclaimer! Minekura-sama, _Saiyuki_. Me, none of the characters that appear. And no **SuzySic-san**, Hakkai and Yaone did not do the deed. I do not write or even imply lemons. *grins* But I'm considering raising the rating to R because of the violence. Do you guys think I should do that? Or is the PG-13 rating appropriate? 

Anyway, **Ruby-san**, I know that originally you pinch the person's nose shut if you resuscitate, but the way I was trained it's no longer applied. Both hands are needed to tilt the person's head back and support it, thus the need to press the cheek against the nostrils. And if the nostrils weren't closed, the air wouldn't even reach the lungs. Therefore, it'll be useless. Maybe that's not the way you know it works, but that was how I was trained. 

Yaone: Please get on with it... 

Onna: Hai~! 

***** 

Gojyo watched as paramedics carted off the body of the gangster, a bloody white sheet draped over him. He exhaled deeply and turned to the direction of Kougaiji's office, and boy, does he have a lot of explaining to do. 

When he and his brother returned to the station they found Kougaiji aiming his gun at the gangster, just in time to hear the bastard taunt their captain. They weren't fast enough to stop Kougaiji from shooting him, stopping him from doing anything stupid. 

Kougaiji's shots didn't kill the man though. 

Like the other one in the alley, he turned his gun on himself. 

_"Death is better than capture..."_

Gojyo snorted. Those guys reminded him of kamikaze pilots. He just wished their mouths made more noise than their guns. 

"Oi, I'm coming in, whether you like it or not," he said as he opened the door. 

"You could at least knock," his brother shot back. 

"Nah. We don't have time for formalities. Now," Gojyo stalked to the desk, "what's the deal, Captain?" 

Kougaiji had his face in his hands. "I'll only tell you what I know..." 

"That may be all we need to get these guys. Now, spit it out." 

The hands lowered. "They came to me a year ago, after they ravished and murdered my mother. Threatened to incinerate her remains, leaving me with nothing to bury, if I didn't help them. At first, I refused, vowing to bust their gang to get my mother back. Then they threatened Lirin... 

"They kidnapped her, and beat her up badly. I searched for her frantically before I found her two days later. She was left for dead. Then I got a phone call, saying that they'll do much worse to Lirin if I don't cooperate." 

Dokugakuji leaned on the desk. "What did they have you do then?" 

"I was supposed to send them information on the progress of this case, and do my best to throw monkey wrenches into each operation. I assigned Yaone into the case because... I thought she's incapable of solving this case." 

"Underestimated her, eh?" Gojyo smirked. "She's smarter than you give her credit for." 

Kougaiji nodded regretfully. "I thought that Yaone was just going to rush into that alley alone. That would have made things easy pickings for the gang. But then I heard her radio you guys, and immediately I knew that the gang had picked that up as well. So they changed their plans." 

"And what were they originally?" 

"If Yaone went alone, they were to call for 3 or more gang members into the area. They would leave Houfa in that alley, and turn on Yaone. Beat her up or something like that." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on there a minute!" Gojyo raised his hands. "You make it sound like Yaone's the target here, not Hakkai." 

"That's right." 

"Say WHAT?!" 

"All this time, they were after Yaone, not Hakkai. These are a group of radical conservatists. They believe women have no place in the world except as a wife and mother. So when Yaone became one of the first women undercover agents in Togenkyo, they were livid. They argued that soon all women will do the same and rise up against the men of society. So..." 

Dokugakuji frowned. "They wanted to make her an example, right? Get her to fail her job to accent the inferiority of women, then kill her to make the other women afraid to take a stand." 

Kougaiji nodded again. 

"What about the other women they kidnapped and raped?!" Gojyo snapped. "Don't tell me they were considered collateral casualties! And what about the times they threatened Hakkai and threw a bomb into his place?!" 

"The end justifies the means, they believe. Another way to assert man's superiority, by using women to deceive other women." 

"Damn, these people are sick..." 

"As for Hakkai, I don't know how he's involved in this, other than Kanan..." 

"I see," Dokugakuji mused. 

Kougaiji leaned back in his chair, placing his badge and gun on the desk. "The Police Commissioners' Committee will decide what to do with me, so I'm turning in my badge. Sha Jien, you are now acting Captain of this station until the committee makes your promotion official." 

Dokugakuji felt it wasn't the right time to thank his former captain. "And about Yaone?" 

"Return her badge and gun." 

Lirin struggled against the bonds on her wrists and ankles, chewing on the gag in her mouth. She wasn't just going to let these people take advantage of her for the second time! 

"Now, now, Lirin-chan," Shufa's deceptively soothing voice floated towards her. "Don't struggle so much. You'll make the rope cut the skin of your wrists." 

She glared at her, Toufa's older sister. How could she work for people who would hurt her own family?! How could she allow those scumbags to order her around like a slave?! 

Shufa smiled coldly at Lirin. "Why, you ask? I could see that question written all over her face." 

Lirin just growled. 

Her gaze darkened. "Women are made to be subject to men, Lirin-chan. It has always been the rule of nature. We are to be seen, not heard. We are to work and move quietly, and respect the men by letting them step all over us." 

_You're wrong!_ Lirin screamed in her head. _You're wrong you're wrong you're WRONG!_

"My sisters, Shunfa and Shenfa, were not like that," she said, her voice coloring with sarcasm. "They wanted independence they said. They will not be stepped on by men, and they will live their own lives the way they want to. And what happened to them? Men thought they were too independent for their own good, and decided they're better off as old maids. Independent? Ha! They couldn't even cook a single decent dish for themselves! They wouldn't survive three days on their own!" 

Lirin's eyes widened, Shufa and Toufa had two more sisters? 

"So I did what I had to do. My lord asked me to take care of them, and I did. It didn't take a lot, just one slash across their throats." 

_She killed them...? She killed her own sisters?! If so... If so...! Toufa-chan!!!_

Yaone had never experienced a deeper conversation than she did with Hakkai the night before. They talked, and talked, and talked until both their throats were sore. 

And still they continued to talk. 

She could see the pain and regret flashing through Hakkai's eyes every time he mentioned his ex-wife. Even though he said he was slowly getting over her, it was clear that he loved her dearly. 

And that he still did. 

Yaone swallowed a small lump in her throat. By his description, she could easily imagine Kanan. The soft, braided brown hair, the soulful eyes, the gentle smile that took Hakkai's heart the instant he saw her. 

Even if she tried for a hundred years, she could never be anything like her. 

She rose from the bed, gently working to remove the kinks on her back and arms. Her neck was a little red from the incident the night before, and she winced, not wanting the experience repeated. 

She had just exited her room when Goku barged in, panic lacing his voice. "Hakkai! Yaone-neechan! Lirin-chan's gone!" 

"What?!" 

"Nani?!" Yaone cried, panic gripping her chest. Not another one. "Who? Did anyone see it happen?" 

Toufa raised teary eyes at her, lower lip trembling. "They said they saw my sister knock her out and drag her somewhere." 

"Shufa-san..." Hakkai sounded incredulous, his green eyes narrowed into slits. "She didn't..." 

Toufa nodded before bursting into uncontrollable sobs. Goku quickly place a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and pleaded with them with his eyes. 

"Save Lirin-chan! Onegai!" 

The girl beside Goku nodded. "Onegai! Help her!" 

Yaone clenched her fists. She wasn't going to let these people have their way. She didn't care that she didn't have a badge, all she needed was a gun. 

Unfortunately, she didn't have that. 

They heard loud knocks on the door. Hakkai ran to answer it, and upon opening she recognized Gojyo's trademark smirk. 

He tossed a bag at her, which she opened while looking at him with a questioning gaze. As she peered into it she recognized both items. 

Her badge and her gun. 

"Kougaiji confessed," Gojyo remarked. "He was the mole. He provided those idiots with police radios and information." 

"That explains why he kept discouraging me from taking up the kidnapping case." 

"Well, Dokugaku's acting captain now, and his first order was to reinstate you as an investigator. But you better be careful, Yaone." 

"You know I will. Now if you'll excuse me I have a job to do," she said as she determinedly walked out the door. 

The moment Yaone was out of earshot, Hakkai looked at Gojyo for a long moment. "You know?" 

The red-haired man nodded. "Pretty much everything, including the fact that Yaone is the prime target here, not you." 

"Why didn't you tell her?" 

"And blow your cover? You know we're smarter than that." 

"Sou..." 

His evil smirk widened into a grin as he held the receiver to his ear. "So, she's on her way, eh? Thank you, you have been very helpful. Just make sure she doesn't see you as you head here." 

Shufa appeared, dragging Lirin by the scruff of her shirt, when he replaced the receiver. "My lord, she's coming?" 

He nodded before laughing softly. "Oh, this is going to be fun..." 

***** 

Onna: I'm guessing that there will be at least 2 to 3 more chapters to go! Hope to see you guys in the next one! ^^ 

Hakkai: How do you feel about this chapter, Onna-san? 

Onna: A bit of writers' block, but heck! I think this is pretty good! 


	11. Confidential File 010: Ripping Away the ...

Onna: Give me a D! Give me an I, give me a S C L- oh what the heck?! Minekura-sama owns _Saiyuki_! 

Yaone and Hakkai: *yet another large sweatdrop* 

Onna: **Rook-san** is disappointed? Why? It's not because the last chapter was bad, was it? But hey, I got ya confused, and that's how I intended it to be. *grins* 

***** 

A soft, muffled cry of pain escaped her lips as Lirin was shoved into the small, windowless room. She struggled to get back on her knees, green eyes flashing angrily at the woman before her. 

"If you didn't struggle so much, you wouldn't have hurt yourself," Shufa murmured softly, closing the door and locking it. "I'll be back for you soon..." 

"Let me out!" Lirin screamed as she rushed to the steel door, banging on it with her fists. "Let me out of here! You're not going to get away with this! Let me out! LET ME OUT! PLEASE!! Let me out..." she slid to the ground, sobbing pitifully as the darkness grew around her. 

This was hell. A prison. She was never more frightened in her entire life. 

Lirin wanted to go home. But there was no chance. 

The place was sealed in. Not even the lights passed through the concrete walls. 

No windows. 

No lights. 

No way out. 

Her tears dripped to the hard, gray floor, sobs echoing through the walls. 

"Your lord asked me to be here," he said curtly, waiting for her to stand aside. 

"Ah, yes," she murmured, smiling coyly at him. "I do remember him mentioning that. Now how about we-" 

He strode in purposefully. "I don't have time for that. Where am I supposed to position myself?" 

Shufa let her lips curl into a small yet alluring pout. "Right there," she purred, draping an arm over his shoulder and tracing his face with her lips. She grinned as she felt him stiffen, boldly tracing her lips to his. 

He made a sound of surprise and pulled away. "Don't..." he murmured, turning his back on her and striding into the dark corners of the room. 

Shufa smiled as she watched him melt into the shadows. This is going to be so much fun... 

"Better be careful where you go, Yaone," Dokugakuji said through her cell phone. "It might be a trap." 

"Trap or not, a young girl is in danger," she answered as she continued to drive, the cell phone jostling in its car kit. "We do need to act fast." 

"Agreed. I'll send reinforcements. Just be careful, all right?" 

"All right," the light of her phone lit up to indicate the end of the call. She continued to drive, taking note of the directions she was given. From Kougaiji's confession they were able to confirm a run-down warehouse as the gang's base of operations. She pulled over one block away, killed the engine, and stepped out. 

Should she wait for reinforcements or barge straight in? It wasn't going to be smart of her to just run into enemy lines without anyone to watch her back. 

But Lirin was in danger. Any second she could spend waiting would be the last second of her life. 

Should she chance it? 

The scream that tore through the night air made the decision for her. She couldn't wait. 

She had to act. Now. 

Yaone removed her gun from her holster and dashed into the building, breaking the door with a strong kick. She pointed her gun to her left, then her right, before slowly and silently approaching the other end of the hall. 

"She's here..." he smirked. "I must say, she is more intelligent than we took her for." 

"Shall I ask him to take care of her then?" Shufa asked. 

"No," he said with a flick of his hand. "Let her come. I would love to see the surprise on her face once we reveal the truth to her." 

Yaone crept quietly in the darkness, feeling for any objects that would be in her path. "Lirin?" she whispered as she continued to walk ahead, gun in her hand. 

_Creak..._

She swung around, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness, alert for any more sounds to come by. 

_Creak..._ there it was again. To the left. 

She continued to take small, silent steps towards the direction of the sound. Yaone didn't whisper, she didn't want to frighten away what could be a gang member. She quietly stepped through the doorway. 

"Welcome..." a soft voice murmured. "I see that you have found us." 

As if almost magically, the candles lit up, giving the large room a soft glow. She narrowed her eyes. "Who's there?" 

A chuckle from the dark figure in the corner. "Oh, you know exactly who I am, dear. I met you a few weeks ago in the counseling center." 

"Your voice is different from hers, but I'll play along for a while," Yaone retorted. "But I do know that you have Lirin. Release her and I'll be on my way." 

"Oh, you are in no place to make demands of me," the form stepped into the light. 

"Shufa-san..." Yaone reeled back in shock. To hear that she was part of it was different from actually seeing her in it. She just never thought of her as a suspect. "Why?" 

"I don't really have to have a reason, now don't I? You are trespassing in my territory and it was so easy to fool you. Not to mention I can always throw you all off, as I can consciously change my voice. It's not that hard, really." 

Yaone felt her anger beginning to rise. Lirin's life was in danger and all she could talk about was her voice?! She raised her gun again, pointing it at Shufa's shoulder. "Lirin. Where is she?!" 

"She didn't!" Dokugakuji yelled in frustration. "You mean to tell me she went inside alone?!" 

"She heard a scream, captain!" the woman who saw Yaone rush in said. "Surely you understand that she felt she had to act quickly." 

Gojyo looked at his brother. "She's right, you know. Looks like we'll have to send in the elite team!" 

Dokugakuji raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Fine, but if you guys let anything go wrong..." 

"...it's our butts. Yes, yes, we know. Let me just give them a call." 

"I'm not telling you anything," Shufa sneered. 

Yaone kept her gun trained on the woman. "Oh, you're telling me where Lirin is all right. I'm not letting her die like all those women did." 

"Those women had it coming to them. They refused to be subject to men, like my dearly departed sisters. And of course, there's the problem of dealing with you." 

"What are you-" she was cut off at the feel of cold metal against the back of her head. 

Shufa laughed. "Foolish child. Surely you knew that we were after you all along. Or was it because your inferior female brain told you otherwise?" 

Yaone gritted her teeth. "It's the same as your brain, Shufa. Just as rational and intelligent as any human being's in this world of ours." 

"Oh really? Then you could tell me how we found out that you've been reinstated as a police officer." 

Her eyes widened. "H-How-" 

"Oh we have our source. And he's right behind you now. Why don't you speak up and let dear Yaone here know who you are?" 

Yaone stood stiffly, her gun ready to shoot at whoever was behind her. She slowly moved her arms to get into position. 

"Drop your gun, Yaone-san..." 

She froze, mouth open in shock. 

It can't be... 

It couldn't be! 

_Hakkai...san...?_

***** 

Onna: GAAAAH!!! WRITERS' BLOCK! AWFUL AWFUL! 

Hakkai: Maa maa, Onna-san... 

Yaone: She turned you into a what?! 

Onna: Be patient! Just wait! Now excuse me while I go hide! 


	12. Confidential File 011: Double Edged

Hakkai: *holding a piece of paper that will soon be known as chapter 11 of this fic* Onna-san is once again in hiding.

Onna: AM NOT! Besides, didn't I ask you guys to be patient? And **YunCyn-san**'s right. Stories like these would be boring without such twists. ^^

Yaone: *sighs* Onna-san doesn't own us or any of the characters that appear in this fanfic. All rights belong to Kazuya Minekura.

Hakkai: And here you go for your reading pleasure. Please enjoy! O_^ 

*****

Lirin sat on the floor, curled into a small ball as she rested her head on her arms. The darkness did nothing to ease her discomfort, her breathing coming out in ragged gasps. 

She knew she wouldn't last long in a cell like this. Dark, damp, enclosed. She would run out of air if no one came to save her.

Trying to control her breathing into short, shallow pants, she stretched her legs and arms to remove the kinks on her joints.

It was so dark. So dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. The door felt cold, as cold as the ground beneath her. She shivered. Her school uniform did little to warm her small, lithe body. Lirin wrapped her arms around herself, hoping to coax some warmth into herself.

Everything was so still, so quiet, she'd be able to hear a pin drop.

The air around her began to grow thin, her breathing slowly turning into gasps. She breathed deeper, trying to get as much oxygen into her lungs, and blinked rapidly, to keep her vision from blurring.

_Click!_

Lirin's head shot up. _What was that?_

The keyhole on the door turned, and she positioned herself to do battle. She wasn't going to let them take her without a fight!

The door slowly slid open, and Lirin could see three forms beyond the door, standing among large lumps of black on the ground. They stepped closer to her, one of them holding a small flashlight.

She kept herself tensed and prepared to strike, but just then one of them stepped into the soft glow of the light.

Lirin's eyes widened with relief and joy. She recognized that brown hair and golden eyes!

"Naze...?" Yaone murmured, the barrel of the gun still pressed against her hair. "Naze, Hakkai-san...?"

"Sumimasen," he said as his fingers closed over her gun. "I didn't have a choice in this matter..." He placed the gun in his pocket and wound ropes around her wrists, her hands behind her back.

Shufa smirked. "Kanan's body would be ready for you, Hakkai-san, if you would just complete this task my lord has set for you."

"Hai," he answered flatly.

Yaone could feel tears gathering in her eyes. He still loved her, still clung to her memory. There was no room for another woman in his heart, and he had betrayed her. How could he? Not after she had developed all these feelings for him. Now he was going to hand her over to people who would kill her.

No. He's not worth her tears. If she was going to die, she'll die fighting. Yaone squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed her sobs. She wasn't going to cry. She will not give them that satisfaction.

"I'll go call the master," Shufa said coyly and turned to go to the next room. "Enjoy her while you can, Hakkai-san. For this will be the last you'll see of dear Yaone."

Hakkai didn't answer. She smirked again and left the room.

Yaone kept her eyes averted to the ground, refusing to look into his jade-green eyes. She knew if she did, she would burst into tears and become weak in her resolve. And she cannot afford to do that.

She felt rather surprised when Hakkai loosened the bonds around her wrists and pressed a smaller gun on her hand. Then he gently began to wrap the rope around her wrists in such a way that it looked like he had tied her up firmly, but just one small movement on the part of her right arm would render both her arms free.

She gazed at him questioningly, finally meeting his green eyes with hers. He seemed to understand the question in her eyes and whispered close to her ear.

"Trust me..."

Two guards stood in the darkness of the hall, positioned to see anyone who would dare to attempt entrance. Guns and grenades were within reach, placed beside dirty plates and bottles of beer.

Both laughed boisterously, making snide remarks on the women they encounter.

"My woman wouldn't obey a single thing I say. She would always want to go out with her friends and start a women empowerment group. One time, I caught her doing just that in my house."

"Damn, man. What did you do?"

"I beat her senseless until she was knocked out. And I didn't even care to bring her to hospital."

"You rule! She had that coming."

More laughter followed. He watched as the flame-haired girl in front of him clench her fist, green eyes flashing with rage. The boy beside her placed a hand on her shoulder, golden eyes watching him for the signal.

The guards drank more of the beer, and slowly their speech began to turn slurred. It's time.

He nodded at the taller man beside him, and they both sprung into action.

"What the-"

"Hey-"

The blade cut through the thick, dark air, effectively injuring the man who had dared lift a finger against the said woman. With the sound of chains, the blade returned to its owner, connecting to a long staff.

"Chi. You shouldn't be so violent. Women won't like you that way," he said, grinning as the man slumped to the ground.

Two gunshots resounded in the hall, rendering the other man shot in the back, incapable of moving any of his limbs. "Hn. I don't really think that I care this much."

"Why are you here then, Sanzo?" the smaller boy asked as he knocked both gangsters unconscious with his staff.

"Urusai," the blonde lawyer muttered as he moved towards the door. "Let's just go in and get Hakkai."

"O-Oi! Matte!" Lirin cried as she ran to catch up.

"He's here," Shufa crooned as she re-entered, followed by a man with slanted eyes and light blue hair. The rest of his features were hidden, though, and Yaone could not recognize him.

"Welcome, my dear. I see that you have been... properly cared for," he smirked at her, eyes roaming over her body. She felt violated at that stare and her eyes glinted dangerously.

She would have pulled her arms free if Hakkai did not tighten his grip on her wrists.

"Ahh, Hakkai. Finally we meet. You have done well, my loyal one. Your dear Kanan's body will be delivered to you soon," he laughed as he stepped closer into the light.

Yaone's eyes widened as she recognized him. "You-"

A sharp intake of breath. "Qing Yi Se..." Hakkai murmured. "I thought-"

"Thought you had killed me eh? Well, I did lose a lot of blood. Thankfully Shufa here has found me and nursed me back to health. She's very useful, Hakkai. Much more useful than the little bitch you have in front of you."

"You... you!" she spat out as she struggled against his hold. "Bastard!"

"Now, now, my dear. It's that sort of language you use at your superior that got you in trouble in the first place. Let me show you what a woman's place is," he grinned as he turned to Shufa. "You have done well."

"Thank you."

"You do know what is to be done. Your last task of obedience."

"Yes, lord."

"Good," he nodded, and to Yaone's shock, he drew a gun and shot Shufa point blank to her head.

The girl's body jerked at the impact before falling to the ground, blood staining the cold, concrete floor.

"Shufa-san! How could you use her like that?!"

"Her spirit has already been broken by her abusive father. I only picked up what he left off and played to her low self-esteem," Qing Yi Se smiled cruelly. "Don't worry, my dear. You're next. Hakkai?"

Hakkai walked to her side, green eyes still pleading with her to trust him as he raised the gun to her temple. "Gomen nasai... Yaone-san..."

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to feel the bullet tear through her skull.

Trust him, he said. Did that mean she wasn't supposed to move her arm, free herself, and do what she has to do?

She was no closer to an answer as she felt the press of the barrel against her skin. Yaone opened her eyes, glaring at the monster that did this to Hakkai, to her.

A loud noise resounded as the door suddenly seemed to crash to her left, making her jump in her spot. Just then she felt the cold metal of the gun leave her temple and heard the loud noise of a gunshot.

Yaone immediately ducked and moved one of her arms. The rope slid easily from her arms and she rolled into a crouching position, her gun trained on Hakkai.

But he wasn't even facing her.

His gun was smoking, pointed at the direction of Qing Yi Se, who now had a gaping hole in his shoulder.

The gang leader coughed up blood. "Y-You-!"

Hakkai didn't mince any words. "It's all over, Qing Yi Se. Turn yourself in."

"N-No," he gasped, still grinning through the blood dripping down his chin. "I-I still have.. the girl... still have one over you..."

"I don't think so," Yaone heard Gojyo's voice from the corner of the room. She turned to face them.

"W-What?!"

"NYAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Lirin taunted, sticking her tongue out. "I'll get you for what you did to me and my brother!"

"I owe you interest from the beating your guy gave me!" Goku declared, staff in position.

"And there's the bullet you placed in my brother."

"I don't give a damn."

Qing Yi Se staggered back. "Y-You-! The e-elite mercenary s-squad! The S-Sanzo-ikkou! B-But how-"

Hakkai cocked his gun. "You forget that there are actually four members to the Sanzo-ikkou, Qing Yi Se."

The villain's eyes swivelled to Hakkai's face, his countenance distorting into rage. "YOU! You betrayed us!"

"On the contrary," Hakkai smiled. "I'm what you call a double agent. When your men called me and blackmailed me into helping you, I went and did some research of my own. You never did have Kanan's body. Sanzo had her cremated to put you guys off track."

_Double agent? That means-!_ Yaone's heart began to sing. He didn't betray her after all!

"W-Who sent you-?!"

"Oh, just a judge named Kanzeon Bosatsu, and her trusty aide, Jiroushin."

"A woman!" he spat out. 

"Quite right. Now, turn yourself in."

"N-NEVER! You'll never escape alive-!" Qing Yi Se cackled and took out a small remote control. "You'll all die with me-!"

Yaone heard Sanzo curse. "EVERYONE DUCK!"

She didn't stop to see if they did, just got up and rushed to Hakkai when Qing Yi Se pressed the button.

Immediately the entire area was bathed in bright light, smoke appearing in every corner, the air around her burning her skin. But she paid no heed. She only had one thought in her mind.

_"**HAKKAI!!!**"_

_"**YAONE!!!**" _

*****

Onna: Hee! ^^ Epilogue comes next! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading as I have enjoyed writing! See you on the flip side!

Hakkai: Yare yare desu ne.

Yaone: Another bomb?


	13. Epilogue

Onna: _Saiyuki_ is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura. This lowly authoress owns nothing in relationship to this series. _Open Up Your Mind_ is sung by MIRAI. Lyrics and translations taken from www.animelyrics.com. And this is it! The epilogue!

Yaone: *looks mighty relieved*

Hakkai: Yare yare. Read on and enjoy! O_^

*****

**5 years later**

"Heart rate is normal," Yaone smiled at her first patient, whose eyes were trained on the screen beside the bed. "Normal and strong. This is a very healthy baby boy."

The woman's eyes misted, beaming at her husband. "A boy... oh..."

The man leaned over to kiss her forehead, his countenance one of pride. "Is he all right?"

Yaone nodded, looking back at the screen. "He's fine. Everything looks normal, and I don't see any problems."

"Thank you, Doctor," he murmured.

She got up and turned off the screen, helping the woman fix her clothing. "I will see you all back next month for your next check-up. Now, you will have to take a lot of rests, no additional stress from work. I advise that you apply for maternity leave within the next week at least."

"Is she close to labor, Doctor?" the husband asked worriedly.

"No, she still has a little more than a month to go, but sometimes first babies decide they want to be born early, so I don't want to take any chances," she had just finished her sentence when there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me."

Her secretary greeted her the moment she emerged. "Someone's in your office to see you."

"Arigatou," Yaone inclined her head as she moved towards that direction. She softly pushed the door open, flipping on the lights.

And gasped at the large bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk.

She moved to the table, reading the card that came with the flowers.

_Surprise, surprise, Yaone. I just thought I'd congratulate you for successfully obtaining your medical practitioner's license. We're all very proud of you._

_Hakkai._

"You're quite a sight in that white coat," a soft voice murmured in her ear as strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hakkai!" she laughed softly, turning in his embrace. "What is this all about?"

He grinned at her, jade eyes sparkling. "We're having a party tonight, to celebrate your achievement. And we're not taking no for an answer."

"Sounds like I'm being kidnapped for tonight," she teased. "Shall I come willingly?"

"Willingly is preferred," he teased back, caressing her cheek. "I'll see you tonight?"

Yaone nodded happily.

"You did WHAT?!" Sanzo snapped at Gojyo.

"Rented a cruise boat for tonight with your gold credit card, for the party."

"THOSE THINGS COST A FORTUNE! And I'm not even coming to the damn party anyway!"

"Hey, you do have a lot of dough tucked away somewhere. You'll figure out how to pay for it."

"URUSAI!"

Hakkai grinned as the familiar sounds of fan against head resounded in the background. "Maa maa, minna-san. Can we please settle down?"

Goku stuffed a large handful of chips in his mouth. "Who's gonna handle the food?"

"What are we having?" Lirin added, grabbing the last handful from the bowl.

"OI!"

"NYAAAAAAAAH!"

"Goku-kun! Lirin-chan!" Toufa cried. "Yamete kudasai!"

Hakkai laughed at the sight. Sanzo was still hitting Gojyo with the fan, while his brother sat there reading a book. Toufa, who had moved in with Lirin and Kougaiji after the incident, was trying to calm both Goku and Lirin. This was beginning to turn into a routine for them, helping them put behind them the nightmare they experienced.

Hakkai sobered, remembering how he and Yaone were buried under the rubble, her skin burned in places and gashes on her cheek. He was not better off, he felt as bad as he thought she might have felt. She had lain there, unmoving, and for a sickening, heart-stopping moment he thought she might be dead, before she shuddered and weakly murmured his name.

It would be two days before the rescue team Dokugakuji had called finally manage to find them, having found Goku and Gojyo first. Then it would take months of interrogation on hospital beds before the rest of the gang was finally caught, convicted and jailed.

Sanzo still retained his double career as a mercenary and a lawyer. Gojyo and Dokugakuji continued to pursue their police careers. Kougaiji had been dismissed and was placed under a witness protection program. Lirin, Toufa and Goku have graduated from high school and are pursuing their university degrees.

Hakkai quit his job at the school and continued to work as a phone counsellor, while keeping his mercenary job under wraps.

Yaone decided quickly that she no longer wished to be a police officer and pursued her dream of becoming a doctor.

He grinned to himself. Their lives have all taken quite a turn. And tonight they will celebrate yet another milestone. Yaone was now a doctor.

The night held so many promises.

But Hakkai also had a surprise in mind. 

Yaone stepped into the deck of the boat, trying to get away from the noise inside. Gojyo and Goku were arguing once again, and she didn't think she wanted to be around when Sanzo, despite his threat of not attending the party, brings out his trusty fan.

_**Moshimo ima subete ga umaku nante ikanai (Even when it seems that nothing can go right)  
Makesou ni naru toki datte (and you want to just give up)  
Hitomi wo tojireba kokoro kara (if you close your eyes)  
Sekai ga miete kuru (you can see the world from your heart)**_

She leaned on the railing, enjoying the breeze around her face, reminiscing the last time she gazed at the stars this way. Five years ago...

**_In this world when life can be so tough  
You must be strong  
Just believe in yourself and don't you fear  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
Take another look from the other side_**

Five years since she and Hakkai met, five years she met these group of people who had quickly entered her circle of friends, now rejoicing with her, celebrating her success. Yaone felt joy and contentment seep into her, she wouldn't have life any other way.

**_Kodoku na yoru demo mayoi osoreru toki mo (Even on a lonely night, when you wander afraid)  
Ima wa hitori demo kono ashi de doko made mo (you may be alone now, but)  
Aruite ikeru hazu dakara (your feet can take you however far you want to go, so)_**

**_Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara (because if you close your eyes)  
Look inside yourself kagayaki ga aru kara (there's a shining light there)  
Yes, subete shinjite hoshii (if you have the strength to live)  
You can take another look from the other side_**

**_Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo (even if your heart is breaking)  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo (even if you can't see tomorrow)  
Yes, ikiru tsuyosa ga areba (if you have the strength to live)  
You can take another look from the other side   
Ai no subete ni deau made... (until you find all that is love...)_**

"Enjoying yourself?" she heard the whisper as the reason for her contentment drew near her, placing strong warm hands on her shoulders.

She nodded at him, gracing him with one of her dazzling smiles. "Thank you..."

**_Kono sekai de ikinuite-iku tame no tsuyosa wo (I wish for you to have the strength)  
Anata ni negatte-iru kara (to make it through this world)  
Kokoro no tobira wo hiraitara (so open up your mind)  
Nanika ga miete kuru (and you'll be able to see...)_**

Hakkai smiled back, brushing away a lock of wayward plum hair. "No need to thank me, it was all their idea."

"I might have known."

"I have told you that we're proud of you."

"You have, countless times."

**_Just remember you are not alone  
So don't you fear  
Even though you're miles away  
I'm by your side  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
I'll be there for you no matter where you are_**

He laughed at that. "Well, I'll say it again, but differently." He gently drew her into his arms. "I'm proud of you."

Yaone felt she would melt from his gentle yet piercing gaze. "Arigatou, Hakkai... You were all there when I needed you all... I couldn't have life any other way..."

**_Hoshi no inochi nara nagai kedo itsu made mo (The stars may live for a long time, but that doesn't mean)  
Onaji kono hibi ga kurikaesu wake ja nai (that the same days will repeat over and over forever)  
Ashita wa dare ni mo mienai (No one can see into tomorrow)_**

**_Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara (because if you close your eyes)  
Look inside yourself kodou kanjiru kara (you'll feel a heartbeat)  
Yes, "MIRAI" shinjite hoshii (I want you to believe in the future)  
You can take another look from the other side_**

**_Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo (even if your heart is breaking)  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo (even if you can't see tomorrow)  
Yes, chigau sekai ga atte (there's another world out there)  
You can take another look from the other side  
Ai no subete ni deaeru yo... (and you'll be able to find all that is love...)_**

"I wouldn't change anything myself," he answered, stroking her hair. 

She leaned against his chest, sighing contentedly. She and Hakkai have been seeing each other for years. Slowly as each day passed she felt him becoming part of her life more and more. She knew she couldn't bear life without him. He had been her strength and anchor since the first day they met.

"Yaone-san?" he whispered, gently tilting her face to look into her eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

**_Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara (because if you close your eyes)  
Look inside yourself kodou kanjiru kara (you'll feel a heartbeat)  
Yes, "MIRAI" shinjite hoshii (I want you to believe in the future)  
You can take another look from the other side_**

**_Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo (even if your heart is breaking)  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo (even if you can't see tomorrow)  
Yes, chigau sekai ga atte (there's another world out there)  
You can take another look from the other side_**

"You know you can..." she murmured, mesmerized by his gaze.

Hakkai smiled at her before drawing back a little, gently reaching into his pocket. She watched as he extended his hand towards her, revealing a small, square object.

Yaone gasped when he revealed the content, and she faced him, his face expressing joy and hope, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes!" she cried, flinging her arms around him, kissing his lips with all the love she could muster. She kissed him again, and again, and again. "Yes! Yes!"

"Yaone..." he murmured huskily, crushing her to him. "I love you..."

"I love you..." she whispered between kisses.

He drew back, his smile loving, as he took the small object in the box, before slipping it on her finger.

A beautiful amethyst engagement ring. One that is solely, uniquely hers, just as she was meant for him.

And he for her.

**_Ai no subete ni deaeru yo... (and you'll be able to find all that is love...)_**

***~*OWARI*~***

*****

Onna: WAFF OVERLOAD! WAI!!!

Yaone: Onna-san!

Hakkai: Sugar high desu! ^^

Onna: I love the WAFF! WAI~I!!! Call me an old-fashioned girl but I think weddings are so~o romantic!!! Thank you for the reviews! Go and read **Ninjou**, the story I co-author with my best friend **bluejay**, while you're at it, onegai. ^^ That'll be the story I'll be working on until I get a new idea, which hopefully I would have by the time I'm free to write seriously, maybe in 2 weeks or more. AAAAGH!! I HATE MAJOR HOMEWORK!

Yaone: Onna-san...


End file.
